


Marry For What

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 包办婚姻, 各种试探, 小裁缝纽特, 是真的甜啦！, 有Tina/Leta描写, 甜里塞刀, 贵族忒修斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 纽特因私生子的身份被迫离开斯卡曼德家，十年后，当他再次见到忒修斯时，后者正准备结婚。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 包办婚姻AU

纽特一路跟随管家走到会议室，他相信这位服侍斯卡曼德家几十年的老管家已经不记得他了，但无意中捕捉到的匆忙一瞥又让他觉得并非如此。

府邸的主人已经在房间里恭候多时，在老管家轻声通报后，忒修斯·斯卡曼德伯爵不耐烦地转身。迎上纽特的探寻的目光时，身体的每一滴血、每一根神经仿佛都在这瞬间冻结，他僵在原地，脸上的急躁逐渐化作更加复杂的情感，最后，统统融入在满是惊喜的笑容之中。

纽特站在土耳其地毯的边缘，彼此间的凝视让他中了失魂魔咒，迟迟无法往前踏近一步。

一时寂静无声，最先听到老管家轻声咳嗽的是纽特，他移开目光，迅速鞠躬，用疏离又礼貌的口吻说道：“让您久等了，先生。”

简短客气的问候狠狠地把斯卡曼德伯爵脸上的笑容抹掉，又像是一盆冰水，浇灭了眸眼间的所有热情。忒修斯重新戴上高傲漠然的面具，抿了抿生硬的唇线，抬手示意老管家可以离开了。偌大的会议室只剩下两人，纽特甚至要把头埋进所站的象牙地板里，拿着工具包的手攥得更紧，他觉得壁炉燃起的熊熊烈火正在放肆地吞噬着周围的空气，窒息感在喉结凝固。他感到喘不过气来了。

“噢，对，请坐。”忒修斯走向桌前的椅子，示意纽特坐到他的对面。

纽特终于迈步向前，柔软厚实的土耳其地毯让他有种在云间漫步的错觉。他听话地坐在忒修斯的对面，工具包放置在大腿上，意识到这不仅给自己添麻烦，还显得没礼貌，于是他又把包包放在脚边。

环顾四周，纽特发现这里几乎和自己离开时一模一样，但金碧辉煌的墙壁上除了几幅价值连城的名画外，最为显眼的地方还挂上了斯卡曼德伯爵的画像。颇为有趣的是，招待客人的座椅全都背对着这副画像，似乎忒修斯并不想在谈及要事时还受他父亲的影响，或者说，他根本就不想看到那张鄙视一切的脸。

像是考试作答完再一次检查试卷，纽特从里袋掏出皱巴巴的预约信，从头到尾又默读了一遍。他早就对纸上的一字一句熟背在心，但他知道忒修斯在注视着他，而此刻的静默又如此压抑，于是这项无用功成了缓解紧张的一剂良药。

“没想到我们是以这种方式见面。”片刻之后，忒修斯终于开口。

除了刚刚见面的第一眼，纽特再也没有直视过忒修斯，他把预约信重新放回里袋，轻轻地回答：“您看起来很好，先生，也很健康。恭喜您订婚了。”

忒修斯被最后一句话给戳痛了，他呼了口气，扯出一个勉强的笑。“父亲去世之后留下了一大笔债，还有一个坏名声。”他淡淡地讲述这些本没必要告诉纽特的事情，“我已经尽我所能偿还大部分，也让斯卡曼德这个名字脱掉‘一文不值’的屈辱帽子。但只有莱斯特兰奇——我们最大的债主，执意要用婚姻来抵偿债款。”

“他们的财富，和斯卡曼德古老的贵族地位，实在是两全其美啊。”纽特苦涩地评价。

“母亲也是这么想的，名和利都有了，堪称完美的婚姻，但只有一个问题。”忒修斯说到这里，纽特皱了一下眉。他没有忘记，正是斯卡曼德夫人无法容忍他的存在，一个私生子竟然能在家中自由地生活，这是对她的挑衅和侮辱，于是在十年前的一个雨夜，纽特和他的佣人母亲只好收拾包袱，悄声无息离开斯卡曼德大宅。

“什么问题？”

“我不爱我的未婚妻。”

两人一时无言，偌大的会议室里，壁炉燃烧的火柴噼里啪啦作响。

“我注意到，”忒修斯靠在椅背上，“你用了你母亲的姓氏，难怪我都找不到你。十年了，没想到你我住在同一座城市，却不曾见过面。”

纽特嘴唇嚅动，连一个字都回答不上来，只觉脑袋和心都成了乱麻。他深知自己和忒修斯之间存在一堵由各种各样问题浇筑而成的墙，同父异母已经够糟糕的了，他们还有各自的阶级位置……他无法逾越，也最好不要有这样的想法。

深思熟虑的结果是再而三地释放尴尬的沉默空气。

“我们来谈谈礼服的事情吧。”纽特虚弱地说。

忒修斯注意到了弟弟的答非所问，他有些生怒。他讨厌纽特强装的客套，即使在过往，纽特对他亦是小心翼翼，但绝非像现在这样。从前他们是亲如骨肉（甚至还不止）的兄弟，而现在，他们连主仆都不如。

“我以为你会成为一名驯马师，也许在马戏团干活，结果却是一个裁缝。”挖苦的语气让纽特感觉吞了一根刺，他不经意地换了个姿势。忒修斯继续说道，“天知道你有多喜欢动物，我一度认为你能和鼬鼠交谈呢。”

“一个是上流社会的专属，一个是地狱，两者都不应出现在我的生命里。”

“当裁缝就应该了吗？”忒修斯追问，“邓布利多教授不愧是社交先锋，你做的那套意式西装抓住了所有人的眼球，我相信在之后他们都去关顾你的店吧？”

“一半的人因为裁缝铺业务过于广泛而离开了，他们可不想自己的晚礼裙和东区家庭主妇的家居服放在一块；另一半的人……”纽特蹙眉，耸肩表示一点儿也不在乎。“因为我而不再光顾，他们更想听到奉承的话，明明胸围只有36，偏偏要坚持41。”

忒修斯随即爆发出一阵爽朗的笑声，他已经很久没有开怀大笑过了，在订婚之后更是如此，尽管纽特说的不是玩笑话，但他总能从中找到特别的笑点。

“我哪一半都不是，”忒修斯清清嗓音，“我不需要你把我的衣服放在什么黄金做成的篮子里，也不需要你恭维我。”

“那你需要什么？”纽特抬头，对上忒修斯冰蓝色的眼睛。

“我需要你。”

混杂着激动和紧张的炸弹在心头炸开，纽特别过头去，手本能地想伏在心上，想压住心脏的狂跳，他抱怨自己只凭一句简单的话就显得如此窘迫，但好在他足够理智，也足够坚定，那只掩饰的手落在了脚边的工具包上，弯腰解开拉链，他已经摸到卷尺和笔记本了，却在拿出来之前一头栽进逃避的怀抱。纽特合上工具包，谎称他忘记带上必要的测量工具，他只想一路跑出斯卡曼德大宅，搭上最快的一班电车回到裁缝铺，他要用一整天泡在各类布料的搭配和缝纫中，以此来忘掉忒修斯，忘掉他的声音，忘掉他已经订婚的事实。

纽特是出色的裁缝，也绝对是世界上最差的骗子。

“你刚才说要讨论礼服的事情，那我们就来谈。”忒修斯站起身来，跨步走到纽特跟前。“你是要测量我的身体吗？要不要我脱掉衣服？”正说着，忒修斯已经开始扯开领结，脱掉外套了。

“我……我忘记带工具了，”纽特扭过头去，嗫嚅着拒绝。他的心在跳动中收紧，一连串的副作用显现为脸上浮起两抹显而易见的绯红。“我们改天再讨论吧，我先告辞了！”

“我不准你走。”忒修斯抓住了弟弟的手腕，拉扯的力度让纽特不得不站起来，这下子两人的距离更加贴近，近到纽特再怎么后倾，他都能感受到忒修斯温热的气息，更不用说身上溢出的香水芳香。

他被锁在忒修斯和座椅之间，紧握手腕的手向前拉近，贴在忒修斯的胸膛上。纽特的脖子以上像是着了火，副作用引起的红扩散到了耳根。

两颗心急遽地跳动着。彼此之间的厚墙短暂融化，纽特情不自禁地靠得更近，就在他吻上忒修斯的双唇时，敲门声击碎了所有的动作和冲动。他连忙把对方推开，提起脚边的工具包，没等忒修斯反应过来，已经跳开几步远了。

“进来！”忒修斯怒吼，他搓揉疼痛欲裂的额头，给纽特抛去期待的眼神，仿佛在说：我们还有可能吗？

纽特选择了无视。管家服从地走进来，询问一切是否安好。他又瞄了纽特一眼。

“送这位先生离开吧。”忒修斯吩咐道，“过几天我会去亲自拜访你的，纽特，我保证。”

 

一个星期之后，斯卡曼德伯爵并没有踏进位于城市另一边的裁缝铺。纽特反倒收到了来自莱斯特兰奇家族的预约信，上面写着，莱斯特兰奇小姐会在今天三点前来定制婚纱。

这些天来，他几乎不分昼夜在工作。画草图、缝纫领子和袖口；挑选适合的西装面料，像拼图一样安在人体模型上，又沮丧地扯下来扔到一旁。他对为忒修斯制作的婚服完全没头绪，把责任推到乱成一团的工作时间，所以他尝试让自己闲下来。纽特把店交给班蒂打理，只身一人前往城郊湖边散心，不消一下午他就回到裁缝铺了，当他躺在床上夜不能寐时，才终于承认：所谓的没头绪，只是本能的抗拒罢了。

他不想忒修斯结婚，又讨厌自己的自怨自艾。他以为十年过去，昔日的情感早已让时间冲刷干净，但仅仅只是一次见面，他就已经被击垮，痛苦地求饶，遭受可求却不可得的折磨。

某种程度来说，这封信来得十分及时。以毒攻毒，用新出现的危机来挤掉忒修斯给他带来的烦恼。

纽特从未见过哥哥的未婚妻，只在报纸上读过她的名字——莉塔·莱斯特兰奇，跟着的内容无非就是作者对这项婚姻虚伪的祝福。莉塔看上去自信又迷人，匀称的身材可以驾驭数不清的衣着风格。纽特找不到理由来恨她，可以想象，她拥有无懈可击的礼貌，天生的魅力会让所有人都喜欢她。

他甚至有些期待见到这位莱斯特兰奇小姐了。

纽特暗自期待莉塔会像其他新娘那样容易满足，在成品的婚纱里选到钟意的，如果一切顺利，他和她的见面次数就可以控制在三次以下。

但计划赶不上变化，由于纽特看到预约信已经是正午时分了，请模特来试穿婚纱已经太迟，最后，在御用模特奎妮的推荐下，她的姐姐蒂娜答应会过来。

看到蒂娜的第一眼，纽特不敢相信她是奎妮的姐姐。女孩走进裁缝铺，脚步轻得连班蒂都没有发现她。蒂娜穿着一身素灰色的连衣裙，裙子外面又套上老旧过长的深蓝色大衣，齐肩的短发又让她看上去十分干练。

“你好，”她对纽特说，“奎妮让我过来的，说是要帮她代半天班。”

纽特停下手头的工作，尴尬地笑了笑。“你是蒂娜吗？”

女孩点头，似乎点的有些太多了。

“啊，这就难做了。恐怕奎妮没有告诉你具体要做什么。”

蒂娜歪头，勉强地笑着，露出疑惑的表情。

“待会儿莱斯特兰奇小姐会来看婚纱，而你——恐怕要当试穿的模特。”

纽特挠挠头，他从蒂娜脸上看到了一万个不情愿，就在他打算告诉蒂娜她可以拒绝时，被另一个悦耳的女声打断了。

“噢，这就是邓布利多推荐的裁缝铺？看上去有够小的。”

莉塔·莱斯特兰奇走了一圈，玫红色的丝绸长裙贴地纷飞，用手中合上的折扇撩起架子上的东方旗袍，又掀开西装外套看个究竟，等她看够眼了，才慢悠悠走到纽特和蒂娜跟前。

她的目光放在了蒂娜身上。“我以为会是金发女郎，没想到是黑发美人。”

蒂娜听罢，身子颤了一下，一时间说不出话来，只好抿紧唇线扭过头去，但苍白的脸很快升起了红雾。

“难道我说得不对吗？”莉塔将视线转移到纽特。他愣了一愣，随即点点头。“我想您说得对，莱斯特兰奇小姐。”

“叫我莉塔就好，我可以叫你纽特吗？还有，这位小姐怎么称呼？”

“波尔蓬蒂娜·戈德斯坦。”蒂娜冷冷地说。

莉塔嗅到她并不友好的态度，走前一步，用折扇轻轻挑起女孩的下巴，昂头直视着她。

“你的眼睛很漂亮，像……总之很漂亮。”莉塔喃喃道，仿佛出了神，但很快她便恢复过来。“波尔蓬蒂娜，身为模特，最重要的是自信。”

蒂娜紧咬着下唇，锁骨因粗重的呼吸而一起一伏。纽特在两人之间来回看了几眼后，连忙走上去打圆场：“不如我们开始吧。”

莉塔移开折扇，朝蒂娜露出灿烂的笑容。她的双眼始终没有离开眼前的黑发女孩。

“如你所愿，纽特。”

等莉塔走开后，纽特才凑上去，小声对蒂娜说：“如果你想的话，可以离开。没关系的。”

但她十分坚决地摇头，声音听上去也有些恶狠狠的。

“我答应过奎妮要帮她忙，不能食言。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本章有明显的的Leta&Tina戏份  
> 这绝对是骨科的故事，但Tina和Leta实在是太棒了！不忍心将她们变成推动兄弟关系发展的工具人（bushi 所以也给她们安排了故事线，本章着墨较多是因为都是小伏笔什么的。之后她俩情节会变少。

《先锋报》的封面被几个印刷体大字占满：战争一触即发。藏在报纸后面的人对此忧心忡忡，读完各类报道后无奈地感叹一句：“很快要打仗了，而我却忙着结婚。”

纽特在旁边度量一块凤凰木般火红的缎子，不知该如何回答。他听出话里的不情愿，不安地瞥一眼坐在沙发上的莉塔。她已经把报纸置到一边，啜饮着方才班蒂拿进来的气泡酒。

“纽特，你怎么看？”

纽特放下尺子和铅笔，表示他不知道。他的确不知道，也不想再了解更多关于忒修斯的事情了。忒修斯于他而言是沙漠里的一捧清水，是酗酒者渴求的蜜酒，但这水挡不住茫茫大漠裹挟而来的死亡，而蜜酒也仅是一杯甜美的慢性毒药。

“我是说和B国的战争，小傻瓜。”

“噢……这个啊。”他挠挠头，清了清嗓子，“如果没法避免，那就只能顺其自然了。”

“你会去参军吗？”

“不会。”

“为什么？”

“我不愿让双手沾满鲜血，这并不是什么懦夫行为，我希望在战争来临之时，无论是敌是友，我都会伸出援手，而不是举起我的枪。”

“你应该去当一名神父，我已经能想象你身着圣服，站在讲坛上布道的场景了。”莉塔露齿而笑，站起来走到纽特面前。“每个人都要选择他们的立场，你要知道。”

试衣间的门打开了，纽特也庆幸这段谈话不用再继续下去。

蒂娜扶着墙向前跨步，双脚似乎制服不了高跟鞋，如同一个十岁的小女孩，穿着妈妈的衣服和鞋子，迈着蹩脚的步伐走到中间。等稳住脚跟后，她尝试伸展手臂，像妹妹奎妮在家里试穿新衣服那样摆出造型，但无意中瞥见莉塔满是笑意的眼睛时，她意识到自己像个会动的小蛋糕，最后只好把手放在背后，直直站立，歉意地看了纽特一眼。

婚裙拖地，清爽的短发和浪漫主义式的设计都没有遮住蒂娜白皙的双肩和立体好看的锁骨；绣有复杂花纹的蕾丝覆盖在胸前的素绸，手臂是一小截纱感的灯笼袖；下身给人有种是以裙撑撑起的错觉，但仔细一看，近似浮夸的蓬松感竟然是一层又一层巴厘纱堆积起来的。一圈圈奇怪的花团整齐地镶嵌在裙摆上——莉塔的眉头皱的更紧了，发现那些花团是荷兰水仙让她对这条裙子仅存的唯一好感也踩得稀巴烂。

过了许久，莉塔才终于开口。“波尔蓬蒂娜，你是做什么的？如果不介意我问的话。”

蒂娜一时语塞，很快回过神来。“我是法学院的一名学生，莱斯特兰奇小姐，来这儿只不过是帮我妹妹的忙。”

“法学院，”莉塔眯起眼，饶有趣味地盯着蒂娜，尽量无视脸部以下的裙子。“一名未来的律师，我以为他们不会招女性来着。”

“他们会，只不过制定的标准等于隔绝除男人以外的所有性别罢了。”

“但你还是考上了。”

蒂娜低下头，不再说话。

“那么，你觉得这婚裙怎么样？”说话之际，莉塔瞪了纽特一眼，后者看上去十分懊恼，恨不得用手边的绸缎把自己给包起来。纽特没想到班蒂会错拿最丑的那一件婚纱出来，这原本是为M夫人所做的，但她还没来得及完成第不知道多少次的婚礼就咽气了，留下这件全凭她意思设计的裙子，纽特不舍得扔掉，只好塞进柜子里，等日后裁掉重新设计。

“和现时法律一样陈腐。如果是我结婚，我宁愿在宣誓时遭万人反对，也绝不穿这件衣服。”蒂娜的直白让莉塔感到满意，她愉悦地点头，表示意见一致。

“我很抱歉。”纽特充满歉意地说，“我所想的婚裙并不是这一件……好吧，起码没有那么多白纱和蕾丝。”

“在你去把原本要给我的婚纱拿过来之前——”莉塔挡住他的去路，“纽特，你觉得我是什么样的人？”

“这不合礼貌，莱斯特兰奇小姐，我不该对您妄加评价。”

“但我想你已经通过裙子来定义我了，你觉得我傲慢自负，自以为是，是个暴发户的女儿，肤浅又被宠坏的小女孩。”莉塔的音调随着情绪的激动而提高，明亮的棕色眼睛燃烧火焰。“别以为我不知道，你和其他人都一样，就是这么想的。”

“自由，是吗？”莉塔的话冻结在嘴边，她迎上纽特直视的眼睛，这时他不再显得过于拘谨的礼貌，换之的是冷静，和别的什么东西。纽特继续说道：“你向往自由，鄙夷周围所有人，这种意识被大多数人曲解为高傲无知。这件婚裙让你想起了你的生活，一个用金子铸造的密不透风的囚笼，你被困在里面，羡慕远处高空翱翔的海鸥，恨自己没有冲开束缚的勇气。”

一阵静默，就连蒂娜也屏息等待着爆发。她在学院所训练的理性思维难以解释和预测莉塔接下来会干什么，但她在那张因纽特的话而扭曲的脸上看到了一万种情绪，悲伤占了上风，唯独没有愤怒。莉塔抿紧嘴唇，下颚因牙齿紧咬而止不住颤抖，最后，她扭过头来，复杂的目光落在蒂娜身上。

“告诉我，波尔蓬蒂娜，倘若我是某个古老家族的私生子，在身为伯爵的父亲死后，我还能继承他留下的遗产吗？”

蒂娜瞥到纽特一瞬煞白的脸，但她不敢细想下去，只好就事论事回答：“除非被继承人的遗嘱写明，否则私生子没有继承权。”

莉塔朝蒂娜眨眨眼，又回到最初那副玩世不恭的样子。“今天就这样吧，下一次来试衣服我会事先通知的。”她说罢，拿起沙发上的折扇和手袋朝店门走去，经过仍然呆在那儿的纽特时，调皮地冲他笑了笑，凑过去小声说：“这下子我们都袒露互相得知的秘密了，很高兴能跟你做朋友。”

 

 

莉塔走后，蒂娜也换好衣服离开了，临走前客气地说了几句安慰的话，还向纽特暗示，下一次如果还叫她来帮忙，她会很乐意。纽特心不在焉地把那套婚裙塞到柜子的角落，让班蒂回家，提前打烊了。他把自己锁在阁楼的卧室，躺在床上什么也不想干。

忒修斯就要结婚了，纽特思忖，这将会是一场完美的婚礼，玫瑰和誓言，碰撞的玻璃杯和说不完的祝福。但为何他的心却因此拧得皱巴巴的？他把手覆在胸口，感受心脏缓慢而规律的跳动，没有任何平静之意。望不到头的思绪把他带回到十年前，他和忒修斯在斯卡曼德宅邸奔跑，灰暗的走廊充斥着两人的欢声笑语。

纽特闭上双眼，分不清到底是梦境还是回忆，姑且把它当做是一个梦吧——梦里，不时划过的闪电照亮天空，炮火和雷声撞击。他们被漆黑的浓雾笼罩，鼻子尽是难闻作呕的火药味。忒修斯的脸抹上一层泥和血混合的污垢，但冰蓝色的眸眼依旧闪烁，他咧开嘴笑着，温热而黏腻的手与纽特的十指紧扣。

他说：“我们逃吧！”

“能逃到哪儿去？”纽特嘶声回答，生怕忒修斯在持续的震响中听不真切。

“月亮上！”

他们在最粗最古老的树上攀爬，光秃秃的桠枝踩在脚下，木刺扎进手心。更高，再高……浓雾远远甩在身后，星辰和悬月近在咫尺。月牙勾扯住群星，无数耀眼的钻石反射清光，散发的温度犹如太阳般炽热。他们顺着古树爬到云端，却还是离得太远。

忒修斯回头，朝纽特伸手。

他说：“我爱你。”

纽特来不及回答，他听见下方轰隆隆的雷声和炮声，声音逐渐变得清晰，变成了连续不断的敲门声。

他醒了，披上外套，匆匆下楼。

天色已暗，忒修斯站在门外，不停朝里张望。直到纽特开门，他露出如见故友的笑容，举着一个纸袋摇了摇。

“介意一起吃个饭吗？”

纽特搓揉着惺忪睡眼，他还没完全醒过来，甚至觉得此时此刻也是梦的一部分。

“我以为你没那么快休息。”忒修斯走进去，好奇地环视四周，像莉塔那样东摸摸西看看。纽特原以为，他也会同样作出一番嫌弃的评论。但忒修斯径直走过来，展开手臂，给了他一个久违的拥抱。纽特闻到了熟悉的香水芬芳，他敢肯定，现在发生的绝不是梦。

“你来做什么？”纽特没有回抱他的哥哥，他比以往来得更没有耐心兜圈子。

“我说过会来拜访你的，所以我就来了。”忒修斯右脸的神经抽动一下，故作委屈地继续说：“如果你想的话，我现在就可以离开。”

“不要。”纽特几乎下意识脱口而出，只有一句“求你了”能够在嘴边刹得住车。他知道忒修斯纯粹是在试探，此时正为自己对弟弟的了解洋洋得意。对此，他十分痛快地认输。

“坐下吧，茶还是咖啡？”

忒修斯听话地坐下了，把装有食物的纸袋放在工作桌上远离布料和工具的小小一角。纽特远远能闻到烤鸡肉三文治的味道，他饿了，中午的白面包加牛奶并不能撑多久，更何况，三文治勾起了某些过去的美好回忆。

“你的母亲总能配出最好吃的三文治，这个相比算不上什么。我们只能中午的时候一起享受，还有晚上的点心，你还记得那些好看的松饼吗？”忒修斯自然而然提起旧事，纽特只是笑了笑，没有说话。他搅拌着红茶，按照忒修斯的习惯放入三颗糖，小心翼翼推到桌前。

“你吃了太多，结果拉了一晚上肚子，斯卡曼德夫人知道后，罚你一个星期不能吃任何点心。”纽特低头笑个不停，他当然记得忒修斯那毫无血色的白脸，又怎么会忘记斯卡曼德夫人对他的惩罚，那一巴掌至今还让他的左脸感到火辣辣的疼。不过这都没关系了，他和忒修斯共有的记忆足以抵消掉任何不公的对待。

“所有的事情，我都记得。”忒修斯变了个语调，“自从上次见到你，就好像我们分别在昨天，十年的时间只不过是弹指之间。不过一切都变了，无论我怎么骗自己也没有用。能告诉我为什么要离开吗？”

“我想你知道的。斯卡曼德夫人不能容忍我，我也不能容忍我自己。尽管我只是一个私生子，但我还是要为我的家族着想。” 纽特咬了一口三明治，忒修斯说得对，这味道实在是差远了，干巴巴的，他不愿再吃第二口。

“后来呢，你们去了哪儿？”

“我们在一个靠海的村庄安顿下来，为了谋生，我不得不在一家裁缝店里当学徒。”

“小村庄的学徒，又怎能成为城里最优秀的裁缝？”

“师父发现我的天赋，决定让我多见识见识，他把送我上了一艘专门运输香料和绸缎的货船，当水手的日子里，我游历了欧洲各地，甚至到达遥远的东方，见识了众多风格迥异的衣服，当然，还有许多珍奇异兽。在我回来的时候，母亲已经重病在床，在她离世后，我去了巴黎。”

“好吧，”忒修斯明显在责备，“我相信你是因为太忙而没有给我写信，哪怕只是一封也好。” 

“我很抱歉。”

纽特不会告诉他，在多少个夜晚，当他就要提起笔写上“挚爱的忒修斯”时，理智就会扼住他的手腕，让他下不了笔。尽管强烈的思念在他有了自己的事业后减轻许多，但他心里的某个位置永远留给了忒修斯，因此这块地方空置了十年，也许早就积了灰、布了尘。可是他不在乎。若是主动去找忒修斯，他不知道自己是否能坚持下去，一旦选择离开，要是回头就完了。

“你顽固得像块石头，不过我原谅你了，倒不如说，我从来没有恨过你。”忒修斯欲言又止，舔了舔余存茶涩的唇，伸手揉乱纽特的褐发。

“你不讨厌我就好。”

“你是我的弟弟，我又怎么会讨厌你？”他沙哑地说，伸出的手又缩了回来。

这句话说的无疑是事实，纽特无奈地笑了笑，忒修斯缩回去的手同时带走了他的灵魂。他再也说不出话来，仿佛喉舌也连同他的魂一块儿被硬生生扯去了。

片刻之后，忒修斯又尝试打破沉默，他站起身来，提议现在为他量度尺寸。裁缝店里的工具应有尽有，纽特再也没法推脱。

“那就来吧。”他轻声说。连忙加一句：“不必脱衣服。”

忒修斯并没有理会，不消一会儿，他就脱得只剩下内裤。凛冽的寒风从门窗缝隙溜进来，吹得他直打颤，额角的鬈曲的卷发轻轻翘起。他催促着纽特快点开始。

原本还在犹豫的纽特只好拿起记录本和卷尺，因为没有人帮忙，所以他只好量完一个部位再自己记下数字。

忒修斯的每一处部位，每一寸肌肤都如同希腊神祇般完美。一件不可多得的艺术品，有充足的理由相信这是众神创造的完美杰作，纽特暗想。他愿意顺着肌肉线条印下无数的吻，吮吸那美好的锁骨，在修长的脖颈留下微微泛红的标记。

起初量脖子的时候他还能维持表面镇定，和忒修斯保持一定距离。他所想的和所做的简直达到了惊人的分离。随后，纽特可以清晰地感受到哥哥不自觉的靠近，他感到意乱情迷，明明是冬日，他却仿佛嗅到了盛夏的气息，体内涌出的热流化作热浪烘烤着他的双颊。卷尺测出胸部的数字在他发胀的脑子里迷失了道路，写下来又是另外一回事。纽特只好重新环住忒修斯，在他把卷尺从后绕回来时，一双强有力的手臂抱住了他。

“不……”纽特本能地退后，没想到两条胳膊收得更紧了。“这不对劲，我们不能这样。”纽特说着，但已经和忒修斯的身体紧贴在一起，他听到对方愈发加快的心跳，某种美妙的巧合，两颗心跳动的速度几乎是一样的。

“你不知道我得花多大力气才能忍住不去吻你，”藏着不易察觉的紧张颤音，忒修斯耳语道，“告诉我你也是如此。求你了。”

纽特承认自己时不时会做出一些鲁莽的决定，有那么一次，他竟然想将那不勒斯马戏团的一头非洲森林象偷运回它的故乡。他当然没能成功，但非洲象还是得以离开地狱，三个月的工资为它换来自由，纽特认为十分值得。

而现在，他让感情冲昏了头脑，释放更甚于偷渡非洲象的冲动。

在忒修斯的怀抱里，他甘愿于沙漠中服毒自杀。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章差点难产，没什么比较刺激的情节，看完之后可能会有点失望  
> 说是吃醋文学，其实还好  
> 同样有一些小铺垫

纽特原以为对忒修斯炽烈的情感和自身鲁莽冲动的天性已经将理智踩在脚下，谁又想到，恢复清醒有时不需要借助一盆冷水，突如其来的敲门声便已足够。若在海上，旁人准会认为他成了海妖塞壬的目标，歌声和美貌诱惑之际凭借坚强的意志得以抽身离开。

纽特如梦初醒般后退几步，目光在店门的方向和忒修斯身上徘徊，随后快步走去开门。敲门的不速之客仍旧穿着白天那套简朴的裙装，齐肩短发偏到一侧，人也显然没法抵挡冬夜的寒风，正瑟瑟发抖地想再叩响木门。

见纽特终于出现，蒂娜尴尬地冲他笑了笑。“我有打扰到你吗？真不好意思！”她真诚地道歉，抓着裙子的手攥得更紧了，生怕纽特会责备她一番。“我有东西落在这里了，对我非常重要……是一本书。”

“原来如此，我这就去给你拿，你放在哪儿了？”

见纽特并没有感到不满，蒂娜这才松了口气，很快回答他的问题。不消一会儿，红皮封面的书便回到她的手中。除了感谢和再一次道歉外，蒂娜保证以后要是有什么需要她帮忙的，尽管吩咐。纽特客气地附和，忍不住问她冷不冷，没等她作出回答，他已经从里屋拿出一件厚实的墨绿色大衣，上面精致的花边刺绣闪着幽幽光泽。

“你可以下一次再还给我，”他说，“外面很冷，感冒就不好了。”

目送蒂娜离开后，纽特当然没有忘记屋里还有一个人。忒修斯已经穿好衣服，坐在长沙发上盯着墙上一件西装发呆，准确来说，是一排纽扣中的其中一颗。见纽特回来，他才抬起头，站起身走过去。

“请不要。”纽特轻轻推开了他，自己还后退一步。

“我还什么也没做，”忒修斯没好气地说，“只是想问刚刚敲门的人是谁而已。”

“没什么。已经很晚了，你不用回去吗？”说着话时，纽特努力给自己找活儿干，把工作桌上的布料胡乱地扔到一边，又把方才测量尺寸的本子和卷尺收到柜子里，只想制造一种十分忙碌的可笑错觉，也许忒修斯会因此识趣地离开。

他承认在为忒修斯测量身体的时候迷了心智，妄想那刻能够不顾一切，拥有彼此，纵然他现在所想的也依旧如此。但理智筑造的闸口安全牢固，纽特无比肯定，不会再有下一次了。

“那是个短头发的女孩，”忒修斯一点儿也没听见‘没什么’后接的问题，继续追问道，“她是谁？”

“我都说了没什么，只是一个朋友。”

“女朋友？”忒修斯的语调和眉毛挑得更高了。

“说真的，你该回去了。”

如果要让忒修斯描述此时的感觉，他会说自己像吃了只苍蝇那样难受，更甚者，吃了一大坨刚饱餐一顿的绿蝇。尤其是听到纽特意味不明的回答，好像这家伙是在故意兜圈子，在拿他取乐，看他因为某个神秘的短发女孩急得直跳脚。想到这里，忒修斯的心中燃起莫名的火焰，又掺杂看穿弟弟小把戏的得意。他决定摆出兄长的姿态，好好回以反击。

“我只是怕你交友不慎，如今这世道处处险恶，你又还太年轻。”

“什么？”话语刚落，纽特放下手中的白坯布，脸上闪过的表情没一种是忒修斯看得懂的，他倒是听出了纽特话音之外的惊讶和更多的愤怒。纽特绕过工作桌走到他面前，两人的身高只差那么一点儿，但忒修斯觉得此刻的弟弟比他整整高了一个头。

“你这是在训斥我吗？”纽特质问道，“别跟我扯这些，忒修斯，我已经不再是你的弟弟了。”他顿了顿，似乎不敢相信自己会说出这种话，故作镇定，压着激动的声音又继续说：“所以别再用哥哥的口吻来教训我。”

忒修斯再也说不出话来，那团在心头燃烧的火猛然熄灭，他的心被烧焦了，留下一大片可怖的疤痕，恶臭的味道攻上鼻子和眼睛，在喉头纠缠不前。他想开口，但嘴唇嚅动却发不出声音，他想抓住纽特的手，继续刚刚的拥抱和未续的吻，但身体已经由不得他控制了。

“忘掉你我之前的事情吧，忒修斯。”纽特拍拍他的肩膀，“你还有婚要结。”

不受控的身体走出裁缝铺，踏上回家的马车。窗外只有少数的店铺仍在营业，微微的光亮无限拉长，最后消失在视线内。马车继续前进，一路的颠簸让忒修斯稍稍恢复神志，他想让车夫掉头把他送回到裁缝铺，更想时光倒流，把纽特拥入怀中，无论如何也不让他走。

忒修斯曾以为他是这世上最了解纽特的人，他错得如此离谱，期求十年后的纽特还是那个甘愿跟随自己身后的少年。他们探索古老的斯卡曼德大宅，两步并一步跃上意大利式楼梯，顺着蜘蛛丝找到秘密暗道；他们在树林狂奔，追寻萤火虫的光影，跳入花丛中拯救被蜜蜂掠走的仙子，倾听古树的吟唱。

忒修斯的思绪回到最初那个午后，夏日暴雨短暂而猛烈，裹挟而来的热气氤氲，花园含苞待放的玫瑰更是鲜艳欲滴。那个被佣人称作私生子的男孩正在花园一角种上缅栀子，他的衣服被汗水浸透，沾上的泥土也晕染成一块块污渍。忒修斯悄悄走到少年身后，歪着头饶有趣味地看着他，直到他转过身来，不知所措地往衣服上拍了拍满是湿泥的手，反倒让自己更加狼狈，更不敢往前一步。

树荫剪碎耀眼的阳光，碎影落在他裸露的脖子，鼻尖和双颊的雀斑点点清晰可见，恰似极不规律的崎岖小路，通向两汪幽绿的潭水。也许在炽日下眼睛还会更绿，忒修斯暗想，但他很难再看得清楚，因为少年的头低得快埋到地下，僵硬地鞠了鞠躬，不知该说什么了。

“你应该跟我说声下午好。”忒修斯看出了他的不知所措，于是轻松地说。

纽特听话地回了一句下午好，简单的几个字让额角细密的汗水汇聚成珠，顺着两鬓和鼻尖滑落，他竟不敢抬起手背抹掉。忒修斯抽出手帕，为他拭去挠人的汗，也顺便擦干净脸颊上的泥，开玩笑说有些泥渍怎么擦也擦不掉。

“那是雀斑啦。”纽特挠挠鼻头，忍不住笑了起来，又立马变回毕恭毕敬的样子。“您应该回到里屋去，这儿太晒了。”

“他们都说你是我父亲的私生子，如果是这样，你应该是我的弟弟，因为我比你大几岁呢。”

纽特没有说话，原本的脸红一下蔓延到了脖子和耳根，但忒修斯觉察到别的东西，纽特是在害怕他会因此而迁怒于他，拿他当父辈犯错的出气筒。

忒修斯一把抱住了纽特，那力气让怀里的人快喘不过气。拥抱变得十分冲动和自然，但他没想那么多，他只想着一件事情，那就是永远也不能丢掉他的弟弟。

他要永远保护他。

马车在斯卡曼德宅邸的大门前停下，老管家出来迎接，用其特有的冷漠语气报告需要斯卡曼德伯爵知晓的事项，并告诉他，莱斯特兰奇先生和小姐将会在周日前来做客。一听到莱斯特兰奇这个姓氏，忒修斯就感到头痛万分，有关夏日的回忆也不得不中断。他漫不经心地回答着老管家的话，径直走回自己的卧室，不再见人。

周日中午，莱斯特兰奇家如期到来，忒修斯把自己锁在书房内，不到最后一刻也不愿出去会见他们，要不是斯卡曼德夫人亲自过去催促，他甚至打算跳窗逃走，悄悄去到城市另一边的裁缝铺。

但斯卡曼德伯爵绝对不会这样做，他会尽职尽责地招呼未来岳父和未来的未婚妻，在虚伪的客气下享受精致的午餐，待所有的话题都聊得差不多，莱斯特兰奇便会十分自然地提起签订婚约的事情，这时总少不了斯卡曼德夫人在旁边的积极响应。

“不能再拖延了！”考乌斯·莱斯特兰奇说道，“我可不想我的女儿等那么久。”

莉塔白了她的父亲一眼，又抿了一口红酒。

“我看不出有什么好着急的，”忒修斯不失礼貌地说，“除非您信不过斯卡曼德家族的声誉，认为我会反悔。”

莱斯特兰奇干笑几声，连忙话中带刺地否认：“当然不会了，亲爱的忒修斯。我宁愿相信世上真的有魔鬼，也不会怀疑你的诚信，特别是关乎到债务问题。唉，我一直感到十分内疚，要是当初偿还利息的条件能够再低点儿……不过这样就没有咱们成为一家人的机会了，你说是吧？”

忒修斯握成拳头的指节发白，他恨不得把莱斯特兰奇的脸给揍烂，跟他说去你妈的婚礼。但斯卡曼德伯爵绝对不会这样做，他只会堆起笑容附和着，然后巧妙地把话题移到别的事情上。

莉塔把杯里的红酒一饮而尽，她优雅地起身，又给自己倒了大半杯酒。

“你喝的够多的了。”莱斯特兰奇粗鲁地夺过她手中的玻璃杯，放回餐桌上后又就婚约的话题继续深入。莉塔瞪了他一眼，不易察觉地冷哼一声，扭头望向窗外的缅栀子，不由自主感叹一句：“我就说，怎么在一股腐臭味中闻到了沁人的芳香。”

“臭味？哪里有臭味？”斯卡曼德夫人夸张地吸着鼻子，没看到莉塔投来的鄙夷目光。

“我什么也没闻到。”莱斯特兰奇仓促地总结道，“那你想什么时候签订婚约呢，亲爱的忒修斯？如果不介意我问的话，总得定个日期吧？不然婚礼就更难决定了。”

忒修斯依然陪着笑，他知道莱斯特兰奇这次是下定决心要拿到准确的时间，十分想告诉他再过两百年后才会签婚约，想必能把莱斯特兰奇气到摔门而去。但斯卡曼德伯爵绝对不会这样做，他想尽办法糊弄过去，发现自己实在想不出别的理由了。

“为什么不在一个大派对上公布呢？”就在忒修斯急于寻找措辞的时候，莉塔终于说话了，“既能让全世界的人都知道，也很好玩。”她翘着腿，接过仆人递来的鸡尾酒，像是炫耀似的当着她父亲的面喝了一大口。

“好主意。”斯卡曼德夫人一听见举行派对，整个人瞬间活了过来，“而且还要是盛大豪华的化妆派对，让所有人知道斯卡曼德家族从来没有衰落过！”

“会不会太奢侈了，”莱斯特兰奇皱着眉，“而且最近局势紧张，谁知道会不会第二天就要打仗啦？”

“战争跟我们有什么关系？”斯卡曼德夫人疑惑地问，但没人愿意回答她这个问题。

“那就这么决定了。”忒修斯和莉塔交换眼神，他不讨厌他的未婚妻，但这不等于喜欢，更谈不上爱。

莱斯特兰奇见无人反对，只好闷闷不乐地接受了。

在莉塔的提议下，下午茶改到了花园的阳台。她走到茂盛挺拔的缅栀子前，舍不得摘下长得正好的群花，轻轻抚摸白里透黄的花瓣，芬芳吸入肺腔。这座花园被大片红玫瑰占据，唯有这缅栀子傲然坚持它的白。莉塔感到一丝罕见的，连酒精也无法带来的平静，仿佛她在漫长的黑暗中又抓住一盏忽明忽灭的纸灯。她想到了裁缝铺里的那个短发女孩。

“我弟弟种的。”忒修斯不知何时站到她身旁，骄傲地说。

莉塔被拉回到现实，忍不住咧嘴而笑，说道：“没想到纽特还会种花。”

“你怎么知道他是我弟弟？”

“我猜的。”她调皮地糊弄过去了。

送走莱斯特兰奇一家后，忒修斯叫老管家备好马车。在前往裁缝铺前，他特地摘了一朵缅栀子花别再胸口上。

去见纽特的喜悦心情很快被更深的担忧占据，忒修斯更情愿相信那晚的纽特是被魔鬼附了身，所以才会否认彼此的所有，用最冷漠最不像他的语调说着“我不是你的弟弟”。但忒修斯终究接受了现实，十年的时间让他们渐行渐远，这次重逢或许只是命运开的小小玩笑，让他抱有希望，再残忍地揭穿真相。

忒修斯把自己推向另一个极端，也许纽特从未爱过他，他只不过是一厢情愿。

抛开一切顾忌不谈，忒修斯还是敲响了裁缝铺的门。他准备好一大堆话，以应对绝大部分情况，无非是两种：原谅和拒绝。站在店铺前，他已经虚弱地在想见纽特和转头就走之间徘徊了，刚想推门而入之际，一个短发女孩正好开门把他挡在门口。

“你好，”短发女孩客气地说，“有什么能帮到你的吗？”

忒修斯愣了一愣，侧身朝里望去，见不到纽特的身影。

“我是来找纽特的，啊…..我记得这儿的店员更矮一些，红头发。”忒修斯拿出他最擅长的假笑，言外之意就是想知道这短发女孩到底是谁。

“班蒂休假回乡，纽特出外了。”女孩的回答简短又直接。

“所以你是纽特的……”

“啊对，是的。我有什么能帮到你的吗？”

“没什么了，等他回来告诉他我来过就好。”忒修斯几乎是一瘸一拐地离开，临走前还不忘冷冷地说一句“祝你们幸福”。

女孩有点被吓到了，她只是在这儿当兼职而已，还没上升到幸福的地步呢。

事实上，纽特正躲在里屋，他还没有准备好再次面对忒修斯，说不定这次他们又会做些什么出格的事情，更何况还有蒂娜在。于是，他让刚刚上任的兼职店员去应付自己的问题，虽然有点不好意思，但总归还是成功的。

蒂娜回到店里，拿起她上次落在这儿的书，挺直腰板细细阅读。她的目光时不时落在纽特身上和空落落的店门，似乎期待任何一方能给她一点惊喜。

“刚刚那位先生离开了。”她小声地讲述显而易见的事实，试探性地瞥了纽特一眼。“他看上去很不高兴。”

纽特耸耸肩，他正为莉塔设计婚裙，碳笔的痕迹涂了又画。

“你很喜欢手中的书，是小说吗？”

“是啊，初版的《余烬》，一个我非常喜欢的作者写的。”蒂娜把书递过去。

“匿名者L，这个笔名真有趣。你一定读了很多次，书都快散架了。”

蒂娜兴趣盎然地讲述着书中内容和神秘的作者，但纽特只是有一句没一句回应，他好不容易画了大概的裙子廓形，最后直接把那一页撕掉揉成团。当他发现蒂娜不再说话，周围又安静下来后，已经过了很久了。

“莱斯特兰奇小姐还会来试衣服吗？”蒂娜假装若无其事地问。

“恐怕今天不会了，你很想她来吗？”

“什么？当然不是！”纽特看了她一眼，过快的否认引起他的注意。

“但你看上去很失望的样子。”

蒂娜的腰板坐得更直了。

“她邀请我今晚吃饭来着。”她换了更冷淡的语气回答。

“那挺好的。”

直至傍晚，纽特坚持要蒂娜穿上一条店里最新款的长裙，由于他俩都不会化妆，所以蒂娜只是涂了点口红便出门赴会了。

裁缝铺又只剩下纽特一人，他躲在里屋，翻看着记录身材尺寸的笔记本。按理来说，太阳下山后不再有客人会来，但店门的铃铛发出清脆的响声，紧随而来是关门的声音。

纽特走出去迎客，见到对方后他勉强地挤出一丝笑容。

“你好，忒修斯。”

“我是来求和的。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章放飞自我，有些内容和前面几章的一些细节对应，本来安排的情节只能延后了，但六章完结是不变的。  
> 关于婚纱的描写：我的文字水平实在不行，表现不出我在pin上搜的wedding dress with blue ribbon（感兴趣的朋友可以去品品，太好看了）的美。土下座  
> 希望能把上一章虐忒伯爵的苦给甜回来。

他们爬上嘎吱作响的木梯，在二楼的起居室面对面坐了下来。

忒修斯环顾四周，相比斯卡曼德大宅，这里简直小得可爱，但足够舒适和温暖。他身后的小门通往厨房，越过纽特，能够瞧见餐桌上摆放一束干瘪瘪的紫蔷薇，《先锋报》上压着一杯冷掉的咖啡，只喝了不到一半。窗外依稀可见暖黄色的街灯，冬风吹得路边梧桐簌簌作响，枝叶在灯下翩跹跳动。

探索新地方的好奇感在目光回到纽特时消失了，忒修斯望着他，期望他能够说些什么，而不是紧盯地面，仿佛要把脚下的毛地毯戳穿。

“这里挺不错的，很小，但很温馨。”忒修斯评价的同时也心想，假如有那么一天，他们每天下班回到这儿，一起在狭小拥挤的厨房做饭，纽特会因为他笨手笨脚而笑着把他赶走，于是他调皮地说：“不给吻，就捣蛋。”

“我去做饭。”纽特站起身，“你想吃点什么？”

“什么都行。”忒修斯耸耸肩。

不消一会儿，起居室弥漫着炖蘑菇的香气。忒修斯走到厨房窄小的门前，倚靠门框一边，看着纽特慢慢搅拌锅里的炖菜。“很快就好了，”他淡淡地说，“去外面等吧。”

忒修斯乖乖地走到餐桌前坐下，方才所想的话在喉咙打转，旋在舌尖，他差点就要说出来了——不给吻，就捣蛋。

怪异的沉默压在两人身上，他们各自坐在桌的一边，窗户隔挡外面呼啸的寒风，屋里唯有刀叉碰撞的清脆和壁炉火苗迸出时发出的轻微滋滋声。

忒修斯小口咀嚼着鸡肉，时不时瞥一眼纽特。他酝酿着措辞，待嘴里的食物咬碎咬烂，终于咽下，他放下刀叉，银器触碰瓷碟的脆响让纽特不经意颤了一颤。

“我准备了好长的一番话，但我知道，你不喜欢我长篇大论。” 他舔舔干燥的下唇，覆在桌布上的手不自觉前挪。“我想跟你说一句对不起，十年的时间的确改变了许多东西，你饱经磨难，成为一名出色的裁缝，拥有自己的事业，早就不是那个跟着我屁股跑的害羞少年了。”

纽特选择保持缄默，他的目光钉在面前冒热气的炖菜，嘴唇微张，握着刀叉的手僵硬不动。

忒修斯继续说：“我还得跟你说一声谢谢，你的拒绝刺醒了我，让我戳破幻梦编织的泡泡，回到现实，让我知道我还要结婚。忒修斯·斯卡曼德或许想逃走，但斯卡曼德伯爵不会，也不许这么做。”他惨然一笑，那只前移的手还是缩了回来。“总而言之，我们就像暗夜里的两只船，各有各的前程，各有各的目的地。我都明白了。我衷心祝愿你和她能拥有幸福美满的生活——”

“她？谁是‘她’？”纽特打断忒修斯的话，抬起头直视他。他面色苍白，看上去快要哭了。

“什么？”

“你刚刚说的，祝我和她永远幸福。我不明白。”

“那个短发女孩，你们没有在一起吗？”

纽特忍俊不禁，放下餐具，连忙跟忒修斯解释：“你说的短发女孩，是在我店里兼职的模特，她叫蒂娜。”

“所以她和你……你们没有……”忒修斯向前倾身，眸眼霎时燃起生命之光，两抹蓝在头顶的电灯下变得更加明亮。

“她只是个好朋友。”

“你当时就应该说出来的。”忒修斯皱着鼻子怪罪道，尽管他已经被喜悦撞得分不清东西了。

“那时候我只想你赶紧离开而已，没想到你决定刨根问底，还用一副兄长的姿态训斥我，贬低我的朋友。我也欠你一句道歉，忒修斯，我让短暂的愤怒控制了喉舌，对你说了些过分的话。”

“你不讨厌我？”

“你是我的哥哥，我又怎会讨厌你？”说完，纽特只觉骨鲠在喉。

他巧妙地掩盖了部分事实——有那么一个迷了心智的裁缝，妄想不顾一切，拥有彼此。如果那天晚上忒修斯执意留下，纽特恐怕再也听不见内心的理性之声，一头栽进万劫不复的深渊。

“所以说，应该是我祝你和莉塔幸福才对，作为兄弟，更是作为一个朋友。”

忒修斯会意般点头，他走到纽特面前，伸出右手。“和解？”

纽特握住他的手，发觉两人的手心都让汗搅得黏黏腻腻。纽特望着忒修斯的眼睛，他看不见任何欢喜，彼此的和解反倒徒增悲伤。他们都知道，握手言和，意味着两人都清楚界限，共同的理智将会筑起一堵厚实的墙。

各自吃饱后，忒修斯提议让他来洗碗。“你可是我的客人，乖乖在外面坐着就好了。”说罢，纽特轻轻将哥哥推离了厨房。

之后的时间，他们聊起紧张的局势、随时爆发的战争，又发散到枯燥乏味的贵族生活和纽特十年间的种种见闻。忒修斯乐于听纽特说话。不仅因为这十年间他没去多少地方，近一半时间在大学度过，另一大半试图偿还前斯卡曼德主人欠下的债，在卑躬屈膝和各种伪善的社交中周旋，扮演好斯卡曼德伯爵的角色，更重要的是，只有谈到服装和珍奇动物，纽特才会打开话匣子，时而手舞足蹈地讲述，时而义愤填膺地批判。

话题千奇百转，最终回到了两人的昔日的回忆上。

“你的身份是人尽皆知的秘密，”忒修斯说，“老头子还逼你的母亲嫁给园丁以掩盖真相。”

“至少我的园丁父亲待我不薄。他让我多在马厩帮忙，又帮他清理杂草、培养花卉。”纽特扭过头去，强忍着鼻子酸涩。

“我的母亲从未喜欢过你，她打过你，是吗？我看到你脸上的巴掌印，你怎么也不肯告诉我是谁干的。”

“一切都过去了，忒修斯，我不恨她，换做是我，我也会恨我自己。”

但忒修斯依旧继续说：“她还把你关到地窖去，是吧？别一脸震惊地看着我，不然你以为我为什么会溜进去跟你一块儿关禁闭呢？”

想起斯卡曼德府的狭长地窖，连暖和的炉火也无法驱赶的寒气攀上纽特的脊背。那地窖除了储存腌制品和陈年红酒外，还有一个地方堆放了百年来家族所废弃的家具。斯卡曼德夫人命令佣人把纽特丢在那儿过夜。周围唯一的光亮仅仅是手中紧握着的煤油灯，凭借着微弱的光亮，纽特碰到朽得不成样子的红木衣橱，一张缺了腿的床，上面的被褥早已发霉腐烂，成了虫豸的窝，结满蛛网的软垫矮凳上还趴着一只硕大丑陋的蜘蛛。纽特惊叫一声，哭喊着救命，绝望之中，一张熟悉的脸浮现在昏黄的灯下。

那天晚上，两人缩在小小的角落里，远离朽木和霉菌。纽特抱着忒修斯哭了很久，哭到他睡着，又醒来，发现忒修斯彻夜未眠，一直紧紧地抱着他。后来，他们顺着蛛丝找到了出口，因此探索出一条通往地窖的秘密通道。

“我没想到……”纽特低着头，双颊抹上红晕。“谢谢你。”

“但我做的还不够，我不能违抗我的母亲，更没法挑战老头子的权威。我一直想让自己变得强大，等我终于做到以后，你已经离开很久很久了。”

两人陷入突然却并不尴尬的沉默，片刻后，纽特才开口：“养父去世后，我和母亲都认为没理由再待下去了，她受够了嘲笑和屈辱，正如斯卡曼德夫人也一样。我们的离开对任何一方而言都是最完美的选择。”

“对我来说不是。唉，一切都过去啦。”忒修斯兀自叹气，“告诉我，你明知我要结婚，也知道那天的预约是来自斯卡曼德家的，为什么你还要赴约？”

“我以为你已经忘掉我了。”纽特难为情地挠挠头，连他也没能忘记，却想当然地以为忒修斯能够做到。纽特一瞬间觉得自己十分可笑。

“你真的很擅长让我生气。”忒修斯站起身，故作严肃地说道。“为了表达我对你的自以为是感到强烈不满，我决定现在就回家，让你好好反思自己错哪儿了。”

纽特也站起来，看了一眼窗外，风小了许多，毛月亮像是用水彩笔点上去的。他送忒修斯出门，他们在街灯下拥抱。纽特不知道这个拥抱持续了多久，等他回过神来时，忒修斯已经踏上马车，随着车的影子越来越小，直到消失不见，他才转身回去。

往后的日子，忒修斯都会抽空过来，大多是早上，差不多中午就动身回去了。纽特习惯性多泡一杯热腾腾的茶，扔进三颗糖，没等它完全融化，忒修斯准会推开店门。但有时他好几天都不会出现，等再见到他时，总能看出他脸上明显的倦意。

他们有一句没一句地聊天，回忆过去也不再是一件难事。不时会有推门而入的客人打断他们的叙旧，一开始忒修斯会适当地躲到里屋回避，尤其是一些贵族名流的泛泛之交，后来他会装作店员，给前来挑选衣服的夫人或是年轻女孩介绍最新款的套装和大衣，完美的笑容和恰如其分的赞美从没有失手过。

“再这么下去，我得写信给班蒂，叫她不要来上班了。”纽特开玩笑道。

“我记得你说过，那个叫蒂娜的女孩在这儿兼职，但我从来没见过她。”

“她下午才来，因为莉塔一般也是那个时间才有空，我猜。”

“莉塔？我不知道你们这么熟了。”忒修斯挑眉，他想起之前在花园，莉塔还知道纽特是他的弟弟。

“还行吧，她很特别，就是难相处了点。”

“她应该去当个吉普赛人，胳膊下夹着齐特琴，无忧无虑想去哪就去哪，而不是跟我拴在一起。婚礼初定在五月，但谁知道呢，也许我又能找些理由推到更晚。”忒修斯说完，朝纽特瞥一眼，观察着他的神情，看他听到婚礼时间后会有什么反应。然而纽特还是专注地测量缎料，甚至没有抬眼。

“你总得要接受的，忒修斯。”

倘若忒修斯同样也是一名裁缝，他就会轻而易举地发现，纽特根本没有专心工作，那些布缎被裁剪成长一块短一块的形状，完全浪费掉了。但忒修斯对此一窍不通，所以在他看来，纽特对这件事丝毫不在乎，他也只好失望地转移话题。

“我的西装做得怎么样了？”

“还差一些小的调整就完成了，到时我会带过去给你试的。”纽特的声音像蒙了一团雾，他在撒谎这方面永远都没法及格。事实上，他只停留在挑选面料的阶段，然后就为莉塔设计婚纱了，尽管为他俩任何一方做嫁衣都不是一件舒服的事情。

“好吧，那我是否能看一眼新娘的婚纱呢？”

“婚礼前看到婚纱是不吉利的，你要知道。”

“我十分相信所谓的不吉利是看到穿着婚纱的新娘，纽特。”忒修斯笑着走过去，拍拍他的肩膀。

两人走到里屋，在其中一个盖着白布的人台前停下，纽特深呼一口气，上前把白布掀开。

素白的裙子一袭到地，蚕丝锻面的抹胸裹上精致的蕾丝雕花；一帘近似透明的真丝雪纺由后往前披上单边肩膀，纺缎至腰间用雪绒花形状的钻石别针固定，似流水般下坠；层层不规则的欧根纱替代让人看起来像块蛋糕的夸张裙撑，裙摆如被薄雾笼盖。

忒修斯看呆了，忍不住抬手抚摸婚裙，他往人台后方挪动，发现裙子并非直接套身那么简单。蓝色丝带串起裙子两边，交叉叠在一起，束紧后定在尾骨处，绑上漂亮的蝴蝶结。

“哈，蓝色丝带，我喜欢这个。”

“准确来说，应该是钴蓝色。”纽特纠正道，带有一丝紧张的试探，他接着问：“你觉得如何？”

“这是我见过最漂亮的裙子，没有之一。”

忒修斯的评价让纽特松了一口气。

“我想看你穿。”在纽特重新把白布套上人台时，忒修斯突然说。

纽特笑着摇摇头：“别傻啦，穿坏了怎么办？”

“我就赌你肯定不敢，你个胆小鬼。”

忒修斯的激将法奏效了，纽特持着白布的手悬在空中，他哼了一声，把布扔到一旁，小心地将裙子从人台上脱下来。

“我也赌你不敢。”

“赌什么？”忒修斯昂起头，嘴角上扬。“这样吧，我穿了，你得给我免费定制一套西装，你穿了，我就把你这儿的衣服全买下来。”

“但问题是只有这一条裙子。”纽特说，“有了，我们来猜拳，谁输了谁穿，而且还得按你说的来惩罚。”

当纽特一声不吭地拿着裙子去试衣间，忒修斯坐在长沙发上得意地笑着，他在思考自己到底有没有一次是赢了忒修斯的。

“我有没有跟你说过订婚派对的事情？”忒修斯朝试衣间大喊，他能听见纽特脱衣服的声音。

“没有，我以为你们早就订婚了，不是吗？”

“那只不过是消息而已，这次是真的，他们计划举行一场化妆舞会，就在下周末。”忒修斯顿了顿，犹豫着要不要接着说，他清了清喉咙，继续道：“我想你也参加。”

“我为什么要去？”纽特的声音变得瓮声瓮气，他正努力套上婚裙。“裁缝铺的生意还不错，我不需要去拉缆更多社会名流，更何况，他们还不屑于来光顾呢。”

“但我想你来，”忒修斯坚持，“答应我你会来，好吗？”

纽特没有吭声，他拉开试衣间的窗帘，光着脚走了出来。

原本及地的裙子如今只到脚踝，婚裙并不合身，腰线因平胸而被拉低，背后的钴蓝丝带只是简略地绑了起来，勉强让整条裙子不会滑落。纽特低着头，手置于身前紧攥着白纱，白皙的脖子因害羞而变得粉嫩，雪纺半掩着粉红色的锁骨。他羞红了脸，一路红到耳根，耳朵像两颗樱桃。

忒修斯走到纽特的跟前，两人的距离更加拉近。他的手覆在胳膊上，突如其来的暖意让对方不禁颤抖。他捧起纽特滚烫的脸，这下子纽特不得不抬头直视他了。

“我能让你成为世界上最幸福的人，假如你肯嫁给我的话。”忒修斯凑到对方耳边，呼出的温热气息让纽特感到一阵晕眩。他闻到了熟悉的香水芳香，要不是听出了哥哥言语中的戏弄，他已经陷入迷情的错觉之中，那错误的情意告诉他，一切都是真的。

纽特半梦半醒地回答：“我对此表示严重怀疑。怎么样，满意了吗？”

“还得再来一句‘我愿意’。”

他舔了舔干燥的唇，压低声音，极小声地说了句我愿意。

“我听不见。”

“我愿意。”纽特重复一遍。

“现在，新郎可以亲吻新娘了。”

纽特以为忒修斯果真要亲吻他，但等到的只是店铺门口的铃铛响起，紧接而来的是蒂娜的声音。

忒修斯抢先一步说：“我知道，我该走了，是不是？”他依然趁不注意在纽特脸上调皮地啄了一下。“别忘了我的西装，你知道我的尺寸的。”

在蒂娜进来之前，得马上换回正常的衣服。于是纽特箭一般冲进试衣间，他的心脏快得要穿破皮肉蹦出来了，脸上的红晕仍未褪去，他草草地换掉衣服，走出来才发现莉塔也已经来了，正坐在软椅上和蒂娜闲聊。看她的样子，似乎没有撞见前一步离开的忒修斯。

“想不到你会看这本书，要我说，《余烬》实在是太烂了，我怀疑作者在书里写的感情他根本就不懂。”莉塔拿起桌上那本破旧的红皮封面的书，厌恶地批评道。

“这碰巧是我最喜欢的文学作品。”蒂娜一把从莉塔手中抢走书，冷漠地回答。“而且，你怎么就这么肯定作者是个‘他’呢？我们还是赶紧进入正题吧，莱斯特兰奇小姐。”

纽特礼貌地汇报婚纱制作的情况，怎知莉塔只是点点头，让他拿出一些礼服出来。

“婚纱还不急，或许哪天灵感来敲门，你又想修改一些地方呢。”莉塔说，“我现在只想要一些比较特别的衣服，长裙短裙裤子什么都行。”

蒂娜试了几套长裙，莉塔都感到不满意。在蒂娜再一次拿着新衣服不耐烦地走去试衣间，莉塔叫住纽特，让他坐在自己身旁。

“这是要在订婚派对上穿的，”谈起这个，她看上去十分不自在。“你会去吗？”

纽特摇摇头，歉意地笑了笑。

“为什么？噢，我知道了，你害怕斯卡曼德夫人，那个愚蠢的老婆子。”她噗嗤一笑，做了个不要告诉任何人的动作。“不过我还是希望你能来。”最后她真诚地说。

直到蒂娜身穿一袭淡蓝色平肩长裙，肩上点缀着星碎的洁白雏菊，莉塔才终于露出笑容。纽特觉得她好像并不是在为自己挑选裙子，因为这条文艺复兴式风格的长裙并不适合她，反倒在蒂娜身上才能展现它的美。

“奥菲莉娅，”莉塔喃喃道，“你是以此为灵感设计的吗？”

“是的。”纽特回答道。

 

过了几天，纽特收到来自斯卡曼德家族和莱斯特兰奇家族的邀请信，他看都没看直接扔到一旁了。

订婚派对当天，纽特打算去湖边散步，刚锁上店门，迎面驶来一辆马车，他认得坐在高处的车夫。

车里下来的是上了年纪，但仍然精神矍铄的老人，纽特更是认得他。

斯卡曼德家的老管家走到纽特跟前，快速鞠了鞠躬。

“斯卡曼德伯爵吩咐我来接您到府中参加宴会，”他用一如既往圆润的腔调继续说，“他还强调，您可以穿他赢得的那套免费西装。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于车：这完全算不上是车，不过还是被屏蔽了只好走ao3吧。是一个故事需要的亲密描写，车技实在太差，强行开车恐怕会更加降低阅读质量，感谢阅读到这里的朋友，土下座。

细密的雨丝溅洒车窗，汇聚成流依依不舍地滑落。窗外伸长的泛黄街影笼上灰蒙蒙一层雾翳，渐渐融入黑暗。马车转弯，驶过铜色大门，沿着笔直的道路前行。路两旁间隔工整的油灯让光亮重新跳入视线，侧首而望，斯卡曼德大宅灯火通明，仿佛已经能听到悠扬悦耳的钢琴声，宾客在一曲终了时兴奋地鼓掌。

纽特这才眨眨眼睛，调整好领结，挪到靠近车门的位置。

伴随着马儿粗重地喘息，马车停了下来，老管家先是撑伞，再去拉开车厢的门。纽特冲老管家快速地点点头，兀自利落地跳下车。老管家欲言又止，右嘴角的神经微微跳动，他毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬，用那永远字正腔圆的语调说：“欢迎回家，斯卡曼德先生。”

纽特朝老管家伸手。他愣了愣，随即露出笑容，愉快地接过了。

斯卡曼德宅邸宽敞且宏伟，前厅的正面是大理石楼梯，右手边的雕花门通往花园，隐约可见大片的玫瑰花丛。后方连接着紫杉树林，斯卡曼德伯爵曾想造一个迷宫，却因为地方面积太小只好作罢。如果纽特没记错，他亲手在花园小小一角种下的缅栀子，若是未被砍掉，如今也有人立般高了。

身着制服的侍者站在门两边迎接客人，接过他们的大衣，为他们递上擦去雨水的热毛巾。纽特礼貌地把大衣递给其中一个侍者，他见那人对他使了眼色，才发觉自己还没有戴上方才从车厢里摸到的黑色眼罩。

道谢后，他跟着人群一同走到二楼的大厅。

过去在斯卡曼德家，每逢圣诞节和元旦都会举行晚会，佣人们降下最大的枝形吊灯，层层堆积的菱形水晶抬头可见，无数根蜜油蜡烛照亮整座厅堂。那时人多得摩肩接踵，一曲落下一曲响起，人们纵情歌舞，一直持续到后半夜。当然，这一切与纽特无缘，他躲在忙碌的厨房，有时母亲会偷偷给他拿一小块果馅肉饼，更多时候纽特见帮不上忙，便识相地离开，悄悄走到雕花门，脸贴着玻璃往里瞧。他看见西装革履的男宾，笔直的燕尾服透着光泽；女眷们长裙及地，踮着小步轻快地跟上，裙摆飘舞。纽特很快就看腻了，自知这欢声笑语不曾为他所拥有，他情愿跑到马厩，和马儿度过一晚。

此时此刻纽特成了这份不属于他的快乐的一份子，即使他身处其中，也始终毫无乐趣可言，只好拘谨地站在玻璃座灯旁边，趁端着碟盆送饮料的侍者从身前走过，迅速拿了一杯香槟酒。纽特小口细抿，目光落到正中央的枝形吊灯，又停留在灯下跳舞的男男女女。他谁都不认识，勉强从服装看出已有醉意步伐略微不稳的是罗宾汉，加上与之共舞的小姐，他已经见到不下五个玛丽王后*了。也有许多林中女巫、小丑以及吸血鬼的形象，更为年长的绅士和妇人选择正装出席，唯一体现派对主题的只有他们脸上各式各样的眼罩。

纽特不时朝经过的宾客颔首，暗自庆幸自己并不突出。他在想忒修斯会以何形象见人，也许他会扮成亚瑟王，就像从前那样，他们没有一百五十位圆桌骑士，于是亚瑟王和梅林只好两人结伴，到花园背后的树林找寻圣杯。想到这儿，纽特忍不住咧嘴而笑，对面注意到他的女孩会错了意，因此害羞地低下头。

尽管这儿的大人物纽特一个不认识，但他还是认出了邓布利多。大名鼎鼎的邓布利多教授身着纽特制作的蓝色燕尾服，相衬的同色眼罩镶嵌碎钻。他正朝向他走来的又一位玛丽王后露出标志性笑容，目光却没有从玛丽身后的德古拉伯爵移开过。

“好一场盛会！”邓布利多赞叹道。

“人们在逃难，孩子在挨饿。”德古拉伯爵冷冷地回答，“待巨钟鸣响午夜钟声，也许戴着面具的幽灵在跳舞的人群中闪现，高视阔步地走到主人面前，将他杀死。”

听到这儿，纽特不由得颤抖，连忙又拿了一杯酒。

“只是一场宴会而已，您太紧张了。红死病*可是好几百年前的事儿。恐怕您得为这幽灵另起名字才行。”

“称作战争，如何？”

夹在中间的玛丽王后见两人针锋相对，于是以一副八卦的口吻打圆场：“听说莱斯特兰奇一点儿也不高兴呢，全都是他出钱办的，要是我，我也板着脸不理人。”

邓布利多决定不再理会那吸血鬼。“斯卡曼德家族不至于这么窘迫吧，我听说忒修斯已经为他老爸擦干净屁股了。” 

“还债只是打补丁，保险柜里还满是蜘蛛网呢，一个子儿都没多。”玛丽王后凑过去小声说，“不怕告诉你，要是斯卡曼德家不与莱斯特兰奇家联姻，恐怕他们不得不把这宅邸变卖来维持生活咯！”

“所以今晚签订婚约是板上钉钉的事儿了？”

“绝对是这样。”

德古拉伯爵走开了。

“唉，你得原谅我侄孙，他满脑子尽是些乱七八糟的思想，什么伟大利益、革命…..我敢肯定，他总有一天会闯大祸的。”

乐队奏起更活泼的舞曲，不知哪里传来一阵笑声，纽特下意识望去，却被擦肩而过的侍者挡住了视线；曲子的节奏催促心跳加快；他闻到扑粉和鬓角卷发的香脂甜腻的气味，那个会错意的女孩脸带笑靥走了过来；他又再一次瞥向枝形吊灯，那些蜡烛像星辰剔去乌云般刺眼。他别过头，看到那妇人正是斯卡曼德夫人。原来大笑的是她。她和几个女客谈到了《余烬》，为泄露作者的真实身份而连连道歉。

小说……扑粉的味道……枝形吊灯……

忒修斯在哪里？

纽特感到眼花缭乱，将香槟酒一饮而尽。他朝女孩摆手，从一处略显窄小的门溜走，来到通往主客房的长廊。由于不向客人开放，侍者们也不必经过此处，所以显得十分昏暗冷清。纽特倚靠着墙壁。音乐、气味、灯光和笑声全都闷在厅堂，凉爽的风从窗缝爬进，滋润眼睑和发热的双颊，他终于找回一丝平静。

纽特认得这长廊，他和忒修斯曾一起在这儿奔跑，对护壁板上挂着的家族画像指手画脚。后来，斯卡曼德夫人发现他擅自闯进家中，一气之下让仆人把他抓到地窖关禁闭。

微风在纽特的耳边低语，怂恿他回家，回到他的私人避难所。他几乎要付诸行动了。但长廊的另一个人似乎听到他的思绪，一声“停下”让纽特怔在原地。他回头，圆桌骑士向他快步走来。

“这里不允许进入，你不知道的吗？”圆桌骑士走到纽特跟前，上下打量着他，眸眼间藏不尽笑意。

“加拉哈德？”纽特问道。

“是兰斯洛特，不许笑。你又是什么？”

纽特低头看了看自己，耸耸肩。“卖花女*？”

两人爆发一阵大笑，又因为听到一连串脚步声而骤然安静。忒修斯的脸隐入阴影中，看不真切他的表情，但他握住纽特的手腕，二话不说就迈步奔跑。纽特只好跟着他往前飞奔。

伴着几句阻止，他们背后响起更多的脚步声。他们实在是太快了，跑入拐角处的房间，关上门之际那些欲要抓住忒修斯的侍者就在门后。纽特咬着牙不让自己大口喘气，他压在门上，黑暗中再也看不见忒修斯在哪里。那些人离开了，寂静中唯有两颗快要撕裂胸膛蹦跳而出的心。

待眼睛适应后，房间的布置逐渐清晰，包括忒修斯近在咫尺的面容，在皓月挥洒的寒光下罩上暗蓝色。

“他们为什么要追你？”

“因为这个时间，我应该和莉塔一起，当着所有人的面签订婚约。”

“而你却和我一起躲在这里。”

忒修斯干笑两声，指尖掠过纽特的鼻尖，绕到头后，轻松地解开了黑色眼罩。手指又回到前面，一遍又一遍描摹他的下唇。

唇贴到他的唇变成了一件不做就会死的事。

忒修斯移开嘴，眼神迷离，却微微蹙眉。

“你不拒绝我吗？”

“你还要结婚，不然你们就要破产了。”纽特轻声细语，拒绝得十分苍白无力。

“我不在乎，”忒修斯说，“我生活在囚笼之中，‘斯卡曼德伯爵’一衔不过是我在牢里的编号，这里的所有人都是豺狼，谁都想从我这儿压榨最后的价值，包括我的母亲。如果要我选择，我什么都不会要。我只要你，该死的，难道你还不知道我的心意吗？你不知道一直以来我都——”

忒修斯停住了，余下的话都被突如其来的吻打回去。纽特主动吻了他，似乎他自己也意识到了，眨巴着眼睛，醒酒般紧张地呼吸。

接着，他迟迟地补上一句：我可以吻你吗？——如同那个毫无预警的吻，这个问题毋需回答。

忒修斯得到了久违的准许，一只手穿过纽特后脑柔软的褐发，另一只手环住他的腰，又攀上他的背，把他推得更近。从腹沟到胸膛，他们让身体肆意紧贴。原本小心试探的吻更具侵略性，轻而易举地撬开齿缝，湿润的舌彼此交缠。彼此迷失在压抑许久的情意漩涡中，无人愿意呼救，只求淹没之时仍然紧紧相拥，仍然分享着永不满足的吻。

不知是谁的决定——其中一方选择钻进那罩着锦缎帐幔的被窝里，谁也说不上那是什么颜色。忒修斯褪去纽特的衣服，一件又一件，轻柔得像在研究精密仪器。转眼间，纽特已经全身赤裸，被单遮住了半边身子，露出单肩，月光沐浴下，像古希腊的神。纽特本也想为忒修斯宽衣解带，但忒修斯的爱抚让他全身触电般颤抖，他再也没有力气做任何事了。

纽特任由忒修斯吻他每一寸肌肤，腿间的挺起化作另类的惩罚。他不禁想起古老的故事，流浪汉得到灯神的眷顾，在舒适地过上一生和迎娶公主享尽人间欢乐二十天之间选择，流浪汉竟毫不犹豫选择了后者。他像侦探终于破案般得到领悟：原来他从未走出沙漠，忒修斯于他而言永远都是那捧甘甜沁人的清水，他根本不理会能否救命，一时的欢愉足以毁灭所有昏聩的理智，使其变得不堪一击。在拥有彼此的时刻，意识到这将是一条不归路，纽特终于胆敢承认，他深爱着忒修斯，这份爱摧毁一切，也成就一切。

不知何时，当纽特神游于群星之外，忒修斯也已一丝不挂。他深情得让纽特沉沦美好的错觉，这是他们专属的情夜，唯独幽暗的房间知道他们的秘密。

他们进行未续之事，说尽爱人与爱人之间才有的情话，下流话成了挑逗的道具，用最为原始的方法发泄彼此的情欲。忒修斯在纽特身上扭动腰身，欲望宛如助燃剂，将他的温情和爱具化为实在感受到的快感，他挡不住自己的声音冲破喉咙，跃到舌尖，裹挟尽情的呻吟：“阿尔忒弥斯……”

腿间爱欲酿成的燥热得以降温，却迸射出炙热的奶白长流。纽特埋在忒修斯的臂弯，大腿缠绕，身上沾满彼此的体液。他不在乎。

后来，忒修斯捡起他那可笑的戏服为纽特清理。他们重新穿好衣服，纽特和其他绅士没什么不同，只是头发乱糟糟的，一看就是刚刚在某个阴暗角落里做了苟且之事。

忒修斯在衣柜摸出属于他的正常衣服，待整理完毕，他朝纽特眨眨眼，抱住他亲了又亲。

“这是你的房间？”

“我想应该是的。”他调皮地揭露真相。

“你是个混蛋。一个吻技高超的混蛋。告诉我，你亲了多少个女孩儿才练成的？”

“如果你想做女孩，那就只有一个。如果你不想，那我就是天赋异禀。”

纽特被逗笑了，又叹起气来。

“我要走了。”忒修斯舔舐他的耳垂，伸手抚平他前额的乱发。“总得给个交代。”

“你要结婚了，”纽特说，“板上钉钉的事情。”

“我知道。”忒修斯低着头，又隐入内疚的阴影中。“我不应该……对不起。”

“但我想要你这么做。”纽特的声音小得他自己都几乎听不见，“我想要你。”

“我怕你会拒绝，你一直都把我推开，我在想，为什么这次会是例外呢？”

纽特苦涩地笑笑，没有回答。

他们一前一后离开房间，约在花园见面。纽特不想看见忒修斯在众人欢呼下签下名字，公布婚礼日期。他必定要亲吻莉塔，想着那柔软的唇刚刚还停留在自己身上，纽特步履加快，唯想走出这巨大的笼子，让凉风拂去他的忧愁。

大厅依旧热闹，特意请来的杂技演员正卖力表演，掌声和尖叫连连不断。

纽特独自下楼，踱步至花园。

雨停了，清凉的空气沁人心脾。目之所及尽是红玫瑰，晶莹水珠挂在鲜嫩的花瓣上，雨后湿泥的味道袭入肺腔，他却闻到了缅栀子的清香。

花园一角十分靠近紫杉林，差不多是园丁尽维护义务的边界。缅栀子傲然挺立，披上由花儿编织而成的洁白衣裳，脚下种满了浅紫色的鸢尾花，经历春雨的洗礼后茁壮生长。

纽特走过去，但树林里窜出的两个人吓得他停下脚步。纽特怔了怔，一时间说不出话。她们也呆住了，你看看我我看看你，目光齐刷刷落在纽特身上。女孩中的一个扮演仙后泰坦尼娅*，她的后背还有一双闪着亮片的小翅膀；另一个纽特倒是认出是谁了——淡蓝色平肩长裙，胸前绣着雏菊和毛茛，短发别着紫罗兰、迷迭香和三色堇编织而成的花冠——蒂娜看上去惊慌失措，拉着仙后就要走。

“晚安，先生！”

仙后向纽特点头致意，任凭蒂娜牵着自己跑回屋里。

不一会儿，忒修斯跑过来，悄悄从身后抱住他的纽特。他们在生长正盛的缅栀子下悄悄分享一个吻。

忒修斯摘下一朵缅栀子，别在纽特的胸前。

“今夜过后，会怎么样？”纽特问。

“我们一起对抗这操蛋的世界。”

他们紧紧相拥，谁也不知此时在阴影中，怒火中烧的幽灵正默默注视着一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *即法国王后玛丽·安托瓦内特  
> *出自爱伦坡《红死魔的面具》  
> *即窈窕淑女My Fair Lady  
> *《仲夏夜之梦》的仙后


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是完结篇

暴雨过后，脚下的泥土柔软湿滑，断枝残叶陷入泥里，每走几步都有可能打滑跌倒。忒修斯牵着纽特的手，两人一路狂奔，撞开横在面前的茂盛枝叶，低头躲开粗壮的树干，大步迈过脚下的根茎。密集高大的栅栏使他们停下。彼此的衣服划破好几道口子，脸上的面罩早已跌落，大汗淋漓，冲对方喘着粗气，然后哈哈大笑。纽特当然知道他的哥哥在想什么，他们执意像十几岁的少年，你一脚我一脚爬上栅栏。忒修斯先落地，再接住跳下来的纽特，趁机把他拥入怀中，沾有露珠的唇贴上他的唇。

他们回到裁缝铺时已是凌晨一点，忒修斯迫不及待扯开心爱之人的衣衫，在他的颈窝和脸颊印上一连串的吻。纽特一边摸黑开门，一边还要回头用嘴堵住忒修斯的动作，他相信如果他们动静再大一点，恐怕邻居会拿着扫把冲出来，骂骂咧咧叫喊抓小偷。

再后来，两人双双倒在床上，衣物尽数掉落过道，走廊和楼梯。许久许久，他们只是面对面躺着，目光雕刻对方的面容和每一寸肌肤。忒修斯忍不住笑了，手指滑入纽特的发丝，落到鼻尖，来回抚摸星星点点的雀斑。

他潜入被褥，舔舐着纽特平坦的腹部，每阵颤抖都是他得以往下的通行证。纽特望着天花板的一块深色霉斑拉长呼吸，因忒修斯在大腿内侧留下的湿润的吻而禁不住抽动，喷出的温热气息更让他腿间硬得难受。寂静的夜传来一声轻哼，忒修斯想必是发现了，不然那些吻又怎会换了地方，也换了另一种深入的方式裹住身下无法抵挡的情欲，纽特又怎会躬起脊背，紧攥床单？

高潮在忒修斯掌握节奏，渐而加快的吮吸下快速而又猛烈地来临。握拳的手仿佛要把床单抓破，纽特的大腿紧紧夹住忒修斯的双肩，伴随泄欲的呻吟，和手几乎同一时间松开。他坐起身，看到忒修斯擦去嘴角和脸颊的奶白体液，连忙拽过被角帮他，却被一把推回到床上。

忒修斯伏在他身上，亲一口他鼻子。

“小裁缝要怎么做才能取悦斯卡曼德伯爵？”

没等纽特来得及回答，他已知晓答案。

破晓的初缕阳光沿斑驳墙壁攀上房间，暖醒仍在熟睡的人。刺眼的天光灼得他眼疼，也勾拉出脑海里关于昨夜的片段。春泥细雨，派对，缅栀子和忒修斯——纽特怀疑那只不过是梦一场，上天给了他一点虚幻的甜头，好在他醒来的时候嘲笑他一无所有。然而纽特的悲观情绪无法实现，当他转了个身，迎上对方吐出的均匀气息，膝盖碰到膝盖时，他终于满意地睁开眼，注视着忒修斯，轻轻撩开他额角鬈曲的发。

“嗨，”忒修斯睡眼惺忪，弯起迷人的嘴角，嗓音像泡在牛奶般温柔。“早上好。”

“早上好。”纽特回答，冲他笑了笑。“睡得好吗？”

“你也得承认，还是我的床比较舒服。今天不用营业吗，我的小裁缝？”

“按理来说是要的，但我不想。”

纽特平躺，忒修斯撑着脑袋半侧身，另一只手在弟弟裸露的胸膛上画圈。

“你的店员不来上班？蒂娜……还是那红发女孩。”

“蒂娜下午才来，班蒂辞职不干了，她在乡下遇到一个好男孩。这个理由很有说服力。”

“所以不会有人来打扰我们？”

“不会。”纽特推开话都没说完就已经抱住自己的忒修斯，调皮地摇头：“但我们还是得起床。你饿了吗？等我冲完澡就去煮早餐。”

“我也想洗掉昨晚的酒气和泥味，要不一起？”

纽特什么也没说，很快便响起了淋浴声，忒修斯跳下床，赤脚朝半掩着门的浴室走去。

他们又花了好长时间才从浴室出来，纽特套上衬衫，打算随便煎点鸡蛋和培根。忒修斯从背后抱住他，下巴抵在他的肩膀。不敢想象上一次站在这窄小的厨房，他只能靠着门边，生怕纽特会突然生气把他赶走。

“要我帮忙吗？我可以……”

“很快就好了，去外面等吧。”

“不行，”忒修斯轻咬着纽特的耳垂，“不给吻，我就捣蛋。”

纽特无奈地扭头，在哥哥的唇上稍稍啄一下，发现他赤裸上身，下面围了一条浴巾。纽特大可让他去衣柜找件睡衣穿，但他觉得现在也挺好。

两人很快就把餐碟里的食物扫光，满足地坐在沙发上。纽特靠着忒修斯的大腿。忒修斯一遍又一遍理顺他凌乱的褐发。

“我没有签婚约。”忒修斯说，“莉塔不知去哪了，气得莱斯特兰奇当场发疯，又不能怪罪我，你真该看看他的样子，像头炸毛的野猪。”

“你该回去了。”

忒修斯停手，他听得出来，这不是问句。

“是啊。”他叹了口气，“母亲可能已经发现我从派对上消失了，说不定正派人到处找我。”

纽特坐起身，撇过头去不愿看忒修斯。“总得要接受现实的，忒修斯。”他平静地说，“于我而言已经足够了。”

忒修斯拉住纽特的手，迫使他望着自己。“我们可以一起走，离开这座城市，去别处生活。我再也不想和你分开了。”

“你是说私奔吗？”纽特皱眉，挣开他的手。“你不能，我也不会让你这么做的，我们不可以这么自私。”

“我说过，我什么都可以不要，我只要你。斯卡曼德家族的名声和家产早就被老头子给毁得一干二净了，你看到外面的游行了吗？人们早已对我们这些人感到不满，就连政府也在想方设法从贵族身上刮点钱来支付战争的开支，与其活得战战兢兢，还不如放手，更何况我并不快乐！我可以把斯卡曼德府卖掉，你觉得如何？那些钱怎么都够我母亲用下半辈子了，然后我就和你离开，登上最早的一班船，我们去欧洲，不，我们去美洲大陆。你在那里继续开裁缝铺，我总能找到适合的我的工作，完全不用担心。纽特，求求你了，说句话吧。”

纽特依旧低头不语。沉默良久，忒修斯不敢也不愿继续追问下去，他看不出纽特在想什么，但如果纽特给予的是拒绝，他会就此认命。忒修斯•斯卡曼德一定安安分分做回他的斯卡曼德伯爵，迎娶莱斯特兰奇之女，从此受他们左右。如果这是纽特所想，他会去做的。

“其实我一直都没能完成你的婚服，”纽特的声音轻得像根羽毛，忒修斯差点没听清。“我完全可以一天就做完，但我不想。正如我不想你结婚，但又能怎样呢？你是伯爵，你有你的责任，我只是一个小小的裁缝，更不用说是遭人嫌弃的私生子……又能怎样呢？即使我卑微，毫无地位可言，我也是有血有肉的人，我有情感，也想倾尽所有去爱一个人。我原以为十年的时间能够耗掉对你的感情，是我太傻了，或是上天对我的嘲弄？”他的声音颤得厉害，抹了抹鼻子，苦笑着续道：“瞧啊，我终于说出心声了。忒修斯，我的哥哥，我爱你。”

忒修斯喜极而泣，含着热泪将纽特拥入怀中。

“跟我走吧。”

“我需要时间，”纽特说，“处理掉这间铺子。”

“你……你愿意跟我一起走了？”

“是的，”纽特拭去忒修斯脸上的泪，没反应过来他自己很早就已经泣不成声。

他说：“我愿意。”

稠云掐灭好不容易迎来的阳光，滴滴答答的雨拍打窗户。他们回到床上，拥抱、亲吻和做爱，搂着对方沉沉睡去，又在迷糊中醒来。两人从未觉得忧郁的阴雨天如此美好。

“你该回去啦，”雨停的时候，纽特催促道，“在蓝色衣柜随便拿一套衣服就行，都是新的。” “好。”

待忒修斯穿着完毕后，纽特已经在楼下等他了。

“下周日九点，码头不见不散。”说罢，忒修斯在他额头印下一吻。

“不见不散。”

 

忒修斯选择走路回家，这样他能有足够的时间去编织夜不归宿的理由，也不必面对喋喋不休的母亲，照他步行的速度，晚上十点前都见不到斯卡曼德大宅的轮廓。

正因忒修斯没打算见到斯卡曼德夫人，踏上前厅的大理石阶梯时还显得格外开心，他已经按奈不住和纽特一同离开的喜悦，只想回到房间草草收拾，连夜奔向裁缝铺。但斯卡曼德伯爵即使私奔也要负责任地处理好家族后事，所以他得留下来，先找个合适的机会跟母亲摊牌，再和莱斯特兰奇取消婚约，用宅邸抵债。

规划进行到老管家把正要回房的忒修斯叫住，他把斯卡曼德伯爵领到起居室，担忧地鞠了一躬，退下了。斯卡曼德夫人坐在沙发上，背对着忒修斯，她不像平日那般在忒修斯晚归时着急得抛出一万个问题，还让女仆端来热茶和点心。她坐在那儿，头也不回，冷冷地说一句：“你终于肯回来了？”

忒修斯清清嗓子，一字不漏地说出编好的理由。谁知斯卡曼德夫人冷笑一声，起身走到儿子面前，脸上只有厌恶和羞愤。

“你和那贱人的儿子搞在一起，以为我不知道吗？”斯卡曼德夫人气得满脸通红，泪水在眼眶打转，但声音却控制得格外冷静。“他们母子到底有什么魔力，勾掉你和你父亲的魂，让污染你们的血，你们自甘堕落！”

“纽特同样也是一个斯卡曼德”忒修斯说，“我爱他，所以我会取消婚约，卖掉房子，您可以用还债后剩下的钱重新生活，我要和他一起离开——”

啪。

忒修斯捂着右脸，火烧般的刺痛打碎他之后的话，一边耳朵鸣响不止，待他恢复过来，斯卡曼德夫人已经垂下手，靠着椅背无声落泪。

半晌，斯卡曼德夫人不再哭，脸上的泪痕也几乎看不见了。

“为了斯卡曼德这个姓氏，我牺牲了多少，又得到了多少？”她的声音冷到冰点，又凄厉得让人难过。

忒修斯走到母亲面前，轻轻抱住她，在她耳边不住地道歉。斯卡曼德夫人全然没听见，她推开自己的儿子，眼里除了失望之外，还多了一份决绝。

“你必须和莱斯特兰奇的女儿结婚，斯卡曼德家族必须延续它的辉煌，这是你与生俱来的责任。”

“我根本就不爱她！”

“闭嘴！”斯卡曼德夫人怒斥，“你以为我爱过你的父亲吗？在他背叛我，还让他的孽种留下来折磨我之后，我还全心全意爱着他？噢忒修斯，你该长大了，什么时候才能明白婚姻和爱情根本就不是一码事？爱一文不值，但婚姻可以确保我们的地位和荣誉。”

忒修斯看着他的母亲，仿佛看到一副丧失感情的行尸走肉，他已经认不得眼前这女人是谁了，但同时他也为她感到悲哀，他可怜他的母亲，正如他憎恨所谓的身份和地位，如同醉生梦死的泡泡，把许多自诩上等的凡人活活困死其中。

“我不会改变我的决定。”说罢，忒修斯扭头就走。

“你以为莱斯特兰奇会放过他吗？”

忒修斯停住了。

“他远不止商人那么简单，我以为你心里清楚。如果他知道你为了一个私生子而让他和他的女儿蒙羞，你觉得他会放过你的纽特吗？哈哈哈哈，长大吧，我的儿子！你们永远没法逃离他的阴影，为了那贱骨头，你就该认命。”

 

人们对于向B国正式宣战并不感到意外，早在好几个月前，各地的征兵宣传铺天盖地，报名处每天都排上长长的队伍，似乎每家每户总有这么个勇敢的男孩，下定决心前往战场，为国争光。

纽特的裁缝铺起初没受到多大影响，毕竟打仗归打仗，衣服还是要穿的。久而久之，随着国内经济一落千丈，前来购买新衣服的人越来越少，大多数都是拿着破得实在缝不好的衣服过来，然后望着橱窗和墙壁上的鲜艳套装出神，下意识掏口袋，也就在这时才回过神来，失落地拿回补好的裙裤离开。

若非忒修斯提起远走高飞的事情，纽特本也打算离开这座城市，去没有战乱的国家重新开始。一来凭借自己的技艺，另处谋生完全没问题；二来纽特永远也不会再见到忒修斯，即使这辈子也不会忘记他，起码也能专心于事业。

自那天分别，忒修斯再也没有出现。纽特曾想过给他写信，又害怕被斯卡曼德夫人发现，只好作罢。他已经找到愿意接受店铺转让的人，是个友善的中年妇女，和他一样是名裁缝。这几天，纽特一直在处理掉店里的衣服，无一都低价卖出去，放在里屋的婚纱始终未曾动过，纽特想把它送去给莉塔，又怕忒修斯已经处理好婚约问题，上门岂不是自讨没趣，而且极有可能会被揍一顿再扔出大街。

周六下午，纽特已经打点好一切，就差第二天提起行囊离开。他相信自己今晚会睡不着，也隐约有点担心忒修斯是否能赴约，因为他已经很久没有见到他了。  
就在纽特猜想最坏的结果，急促的敲门声吓得他弹跳起来，连忙跑去开门。

蒂娜站在门外，素灰色的连衣裙和老旧过长的深蓝色大衣，她和第一天来店里时穿的一模一样。她一见到纽特便抓住他的手，一股脑地说了一大堆话，什么也没说明白。纽特只好先请她进去，为她斟上一杯热茶。

“发生什么事了？”纽特耐心地问。

“你得帮帮我，求你了。”

蒂娜谈起她和莉塔的第一次晚餐，她们之后一直保持联络，莉塔送给她许多礼物，还邀请她去订婚派对。派对上她知道，原来自己崇拜的作者匿名者L竟然就是莉塔。

“我见到你了，”纽特说，“在花园里，奥菲莉娅和仙后泰坦尼娅。我没想到你们……”

“我们相爱了，是的。我当时和她表露心意，她却甩开我的手，跟我说我们之间不可能，她得嫁给忒修斯•斯卡曼德。我恨透了这个男人，甚至想找他决斗，真讽刺啊，法学院的学生竟想用如此古老愚昧的审判方式来赢得自己的爱。”

蒂娜悲叹一声，低头抚摸着杯沿。

“后来，我偷偷去她家找她，我们决定当晚就私奔。”

听到这里，纽特愣了一下，“私奔”二字触动身上某处机关，他像做坏事暴露那般全身发烫。

“我们在城外一家旅馆暂住，第二天再动身。就在那晚，莱斯特兰奇的人找到了我们，他的走狗把我打晕了，等我醒来时，莉塔已经被他们带走了。我回到家，发现学院给我寄来开除信，奎妮也因为莫名其妙失去她稳定下来的工作而怨恨我。我尝试去找她，但……”她说不下去了。

“你想我做什么？”片刻之后，纽特开口道。

“去找莉塔，我只想知道她是否平安，仅此而已。

目送蒂娜离开后，纽特包裹好婚纱，跳上前往西区的电车，打算去拜访莉塔•莱斯特兰奇。 

莱斯特兰奇家的佣人把他带到女管家面前，管家身材高瘦，苍白的脸上嵌着一双锐利的灰眼睛，傲慢地上下打量纽特一番。她本想以小姐不见客为由把纽特打发走，但他坚持要让莉塔试穿，女管家才不情不愿地挥挥手，示意女仆将他带过去。

房间上了锁，女仆临走前悄悄拜托纽特，让他说服小姐吃点东西。

莉塔坐在窗台发呆，连纽特进来的声音也没听到。她看上去糟透了，整个人瘦了一圈，散落的黑发简单别起，眼睛红肿，想必每夜入睡都是以泪陪伴。

“莉塔，”纽特走到窗前，手搭在她的肩上。“我把做好的婚纱送来了。”

见莉塔没反应，他接着说：“还有蒂娜的消息。”

听到这个名字，莉塔一阵激灵，跳下来抓住纽特的手臂摇晃。“她还好吗？我父亲……她有没有受伤？”

“没有，她很好。”纽特说，刻意隐去不好的部分。“她把你们的事情告诉我了，让我来看你是否平安。”

莉塔的悲伤自喉咙深处发出，化作一声自我挪揄的闷哼。“你也看到了，我现在是阶下囚，直到结婚那天，我都只能呆在这里。”

“事实上，如果事情进展顺利，你和忒修斯不会结婚了。”

纽特也毫无保留地讲述他和忒修斯的故事，莉塔时而蹙眉，时而提问，待他说完后，她陷入了长久的沉思之中。

“我父亲不会允许他这么做的，”莉塔说，“他容不得莱斯特兰奇家族的名声遭受玷污。”

门外突如其来的叫喊声吸引两人的注意，莱斯特兰奇特有的粗厚嗓音响彻宅邸，而且越来越近。莉塔看了一眼纽特，情急之际把他往衣柜里推。

纽特前一步迈进衣柜，莱斯特兰奇怒气冲冲地闯进来，趁他随意打烂手边的花瓶，莉塔将脚旁的婚纱踢进床底。

“忒修斯撕毁了婚约，这混蛋甚至没脸来亲自见我。”

“什么？”

“怎么跟你妈一样，你是聋了吗？忒修斯•斯卡曼德不会娶你了！他用宅邸和剩下的产业来抵债，妈的，到底哪里出错啦？他宁愿做个穷光蛋伯爵也不愿娶你当老婆！该死的，这下子全城都知道了，满意了吗？过不久还会发现你和某个贱人婚前私奔被抓回来，你永远也嫁不出去了，要你有什么用？”

“你再说蒂娜是贱人试试？”

莱斯特兰奇本来就气头上，听到女儿咬牙切齿为这么个女孩反驳他，积压的所有愤怒此刻在心头燃烧至极，他走到莉塔跟前，慢悠悠地说一句：“你说什么？”

“我不许你这样叫她，既然没法结婚了，那我对你而言也没什么用了，我等会就会离开，你永远，永远也别想再见到我。”

莱斯特兰奇怒目圆睁，笑着移开目光，不到下一秒，拳头便重重落到莉塔的脸上。

“臭婊子，你胆敢忤逆我？”野兽拽起倒地的女儿，在她耳边怒吼，“你怎敢？你怎敢！”

莉塔的鼻子被打破了，血涌出来，染红地板和衣服。她感到一阵晕眩，迷迷糊糊之际，眼前的父亲身后出现一个人，紧接着她被放下了，又落入某个人的怀里，不断被摇醒。  
她渐渐恢复意识，纽特如释重负地长吁。莉塔看了一眼纽特，又看到趴在地上的莱斯特兰奇和他身旁沾有血迹的书，正是自己写的《余烬》。

“我们得走了，”她说，“要是他发现袭击他的是你，你会死的很惨。”

“我也觉得。”纽特擦了擦额角的汗。

“你装作什么也没发生，要是遇到管家，就说我在和莱斯特兰奇老爷聊天，你先告辞就行。我们在路口转角处见面。”

 

所幸的是，纽特没有撞见那女管家，他离开还算顺利，当他小跑到约定地点时，莉塔已经在那儿等他了，脚边还有两个大箱子。她穿着女仆的衣服，脸上的血也擦干净了，但淤青一大片。

“你还好吗？”

“我还好，”莉塔抿紧唇线，抬头望着铅白色的天空，止不住热泪往下掉。“我自由了，你能想象吗？”

“接下来你要去哪儿？”

“我们一直想去布达佩斯，”莉塔朝他眨眨眼，拎起行李箱，绽放出最为灿烂的笑容，尽管伤口也因此撕裂地疼。“后会有期了，纽特。愿你和他能够幸福。”

“愿你和她也能幸福。”

莉塔沿着大路向前，直到娇小的人影消失在远处。

她再也不用羡慕远处高空翱翔的海鸥了，纽特心想。

 

回到裁缝铺已经很晚了，纽特爬上阁楼，一头栽进舒适的床。他抱起被褥狠狠吸气，希望能找到属于忒修斯的气息，让他在离开前夜能够稍感安心。

今晚将会是一个不眠之夜，纽特坐在床边，彻夜思考着未来。他压不住潜藏内心不祥的预感，但忒修斯的努力又证明了他们相守的可能性。他会去赴约的，他没有理由不现身。

接近凌晨四点的时候，纽特靠着枕头睡着了。他又梦见那个黑夜，浓雾和闪电，攻上鼻腔的火药味和满是血污的忒修斯，他说他们应该要逃到月亮上去，还说我永远爱你。

我爱你。

天蒙蒙亮，纽特便醒了，他下楼去，最后环视一眼他的裁缝铺。

海风裹挟腥咸的雾气扑面而来，远方的巨轮正准备放下梯子。八点多一刻，纽特坐在码头的长椅上，时不时左右张望。

纽特买了今天的报纸，《先锋报》头条便是斯卡曼德伯爵取消婚约。除了毁约外，还写到了莱斯特兰奇遭到神秘攻击一事，有些人猜测是忒修斯所为，他俩早就互相看不顺眼，要不是一个为钱一个为名，两家人又怎么会走到一起去。报纸上没有提到莉塔逃跑，想必莱斯特兰奇给的封口费价格让报社社长十分满意，只不过日后会不会有什么小道消息，那就不好说了。  
没有任何内容提及忒修斯的近况，只写到斯卡曼德府已转移到莱斯特兰奇名下，还附上一张斯卡曼德夫人连夜离开的高糊照片。

忒修斯在哪里？

纽特放下报纸，看了看手表，八点五十五分，忒修斯再不出现，他们要错过九点的轮渡了。

时针定格在九，分针跨过十二后，轮船准时起航，驶离码头。船上的人朝岸边挥手告别，岸上的人也回以飞吻。纽特站起身来，仿佛被人群所抛弃，游离于世界之外，他的心碎了，却丝毫也哭不出，连人发泄悲伤的本能他也没法抓住。于是，他只是站在那儿，鞋底突出的钉子打入地下，难以迈步离开。

他看见人群渐渐散去，一个衣衫褴褛的小男孩在他对面停下，径直朝他走来，手中还握着一封白色的信。

“一位先生让我交给你的，孔雀蓝大衣，乱糟糟的头发和绿眼睛，想必就是您啦。”

纽特拿过男孩递来的信，匆匆拆开。

 

我挚爱的纽特：  
当你看到这封信的时候，很抱歉让你失望了。我取消了婚约，丢弃了斯卡曼德伯爵的头衔，却依旧不能与你同行。我不愿让你尝到我的痛苦，但渴望你能知晓我的真心，我爱你。带着我们的爱和希望离开吧，在新的地方重新开始，平安地度过一生。我爱你。

 

纽特想不到他能去哪里，只好回到空落落的裁缝铺。但走上店铺所在的街道，远远能瞧见一辆马车停在店门口。

门没有锁，纽特推门而入，只见一位衣着简朴的妇人转过身来，冷冷地盯着他。

“斯卡曼德夫人，”纽特叫道，“您怎么……？”

“我等你很久了，想必忒修斯没有赴约吧？”

纽特别过头去，他的心碎成模糊的血肉，而斯卡曼德夫人正在上面撒盐。

“您有什么事吗？”

“为什么忒修斯会喜欢你？”她不客气地问道，“难道这是老天向我证明，他的确是老头子的种吗？你们是斯卡曼德在我心口种下的刺，你不知道我有多恨你和你的……母亲。”

“我知道，”纽特说，“我知道。”

“忒修斯为了你放弃了一切，你知道他为什么不能跟你走吗？说啊，怎么不说你知道了？舌头打结了吗？”

纽特感到一阵恶寒，熟悉的态度和腔调把他拉回到十年前，斯卡曼德夫人对他的语气从未变过，永远都是那么的咄咄逼人。

“为什么？”

斯卡曼德夫人嘲讽地笑了。“他害怕你被报复，我让他要小心莱斯特兰奇的复仇，因为我爱他，我爱我的儿子，但他却执意离我而去。”她的笑声卡住喉咙，又引起一连串的咳嗽。明明咳得不激烈，斯卡曼德夫人却泪水直流。

“你知道他去哪里了吗？”

斯卡曼德夫人抽出手帕拭泪，似乎在斟酌措辞。

“他参军了。一切都结束了，你好自为之吧，私生子。”

斯卡曼德夫人昂着头，戴上最后的骄傲之冠，头也不回地踏上马车。

 

天终于放晴，阳光戳破四处逃窜的乌云，乘着海风照耀着每一个人。

忒修斯随着队伍来到码头，和众多新兵一样，他穿着崭新的墨绿色军装，背上装有各种必需品的军背囊。他们即将前往外国作战，一直缠着他聊天的啰嗦鬼皮普信誓旦旦地跟他说，要是这一仗打赢了，他们还能赶回来过圣诞节。

聊起圣诞节，皮普一路给忒修斯科普他们家的奇怪传统，问到他要怎么过节时，忒修斯只是笑而不语。他想不到还能跟谁团聚。

他自然而然想起纽特，他的弟弟，他最爱的人，他辜负的人，此时此刻会在哪里？

繁忙的码头挤满了人，斜对面还有个落魄画家在画画。登船似乎出了点问题。于是新兵们只好原地不动，有的直接坐下来晒太阳，几个小伙子鬼鬼祟祟躲过耳目，互相搭着肩膀溜到不远处的酒吧。忒修斯借口去上厕所，终于摆脱掉叽叽喳喳的啰嗦鬼，他找了一张空长椅坐了下来。

他在想自己是怎么从高高在上的斯卡曼德伯爵变成现在这个毫无作战经验的二等兵，但他更多想的是纽特，如果那时他去赴约，而不是在角落默默注视着读完信后心灰意冷的人，他们也许已经在美洲大陆，有了属于彼此的未来。

忒修斯陷入无尽哀思之中，就连身旁坐了人，他也没能发觉。

“让您久等了，先生。”

他的思绪抓住这句奇怪的话。

旁边坐着的年轻士兵，臂膀绣着鲜艳的红十字，身上的军服和他别无二致。熙风拂乱纽特的褐发，一双幽绿如两汪潭水的眼睛藏在点点雀斑下，嘴角上扬，眸眼弯弯。

忒修斯说：“你找到我了。”

“你说过的，我们要一起对抗世界。”

“如果我们活着回来，我保证这次是为爱而婚。”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢看到这里的朋友！记得留下评论和小红心小蓝手哦。


End file.
